The Talented Potter Girl
by MelATCK
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is different. She has many talents and is the first Potter in Slytherin. But being a Slytherin and madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy who is dating cousin Rose Weasley is hard to deal with. (Please review!)
1. Disaster Birthday

The Talented Potter Girl  
Chapter 1 Disaster Birthday

To start off, my name is Lily Luna Potter.  
First of all, I am a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my hairstyle and colour. I am also able to change my eye colour but only when mum is not there. She freaked out when she saw it. Secondly, I can read anyone's mind, which includes you. Three, I have my father's seeker skills. Four got my mum's talent of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Five, I am great in potions from my Grandma and now the most important:  
Six, I am the first Potter and Weasley to come in Slytherin.

Now since you know a little bit of me I will start off telling you at my 11th birthday.

I have always been small. I was too small when I was born. I was the shortest of my year at the Muggle School and even when I turned 11, I was still short. I woke up early that morning hoping to smell fresh baked pancakes but my parents were not up yet at 6 o'clock on a Saturday. So I stepped out of bed and walked over to my closet to pick out clothes. I have three favourite colours: green, black, and red. But since it was my birthday I decided to put on Grandma Weasley's jumper, which was purple. Even though the rest of the family got to choose which colour jumper they wanted, for some reason I just got purple. Maybe because I can change my hair colour so it won't clash, but purple would have fitted Victoire and Dominique as well. Dominique would die for purple. Anyway, I gathered my black skirt and my purple jumper with a silver L and headed to my own bathroom. My room might not be that big but having an own bathroom is awesome. James and Al share and thank God I do not have to be there.

I love long hot showers! It gives me time to think and relax.  
After the shower I got dressed and brushed my hair then I looked good in the mirror. Observing my appearance I decided to leave my hair to be orange. It clashed with my jumper but I couldn't careless about it. Maybe Grandma Weasley might chance the colour of my jumpers now. Now I grew my hair a little longer so it hang just above my knees. I love it that way. Nice long and strait. Looking in the mirror I was tempted to chance my eyes a really light blue but decided not to. When I came back in my room I heard my mum go down the stairs. I peeked my head out of my bedroom door, my hair swinging around me and called her.

"Hey Mummy." She turned.  
"Hey Lily-Flower." She said back smiled and walked back up. I gave her a hug.  
"Happy Birthday Lily." Mum said as we walked off the stairs to the kitchen, still embracing. She placed me on a chair. I looked around the house it was decorated with balloons.

"Do I need to guess what I should make for the birthday girl?' mum asked with a smile.  
"PANCAKES!" I chirped happily. We only ate pancakes on special occasions like birthdays.  
"I thought so. Are the boys awake yet?" Mum asked as she got out a pan and oil. 'The Boys' was our name for my dad, James and Albus. They always slept in. I grinned.  
"I doubt it but I am sure that the smell of pancakes will make them walking in here right away." Mum laughed while I said that. I was right. As the scent of the first baked pancakes filled the air it did not take long for them to come down.  
Dad gave me a big hug and kissed me on my forehead. Albus gave me hug too while wishing me happy birthday. James who normal would tease me non-stop was now acting like the big brother. He probably felt he was going to be more responsible since I was going to Hogwarts too. My owl had actually come yesterday. That was quite usual but I did not mind one bit. James gave me a huge hug and swung me around. I giggled in surprise.  
"Happy Birthday lil' sis." He said as he put me back down. He was my big brother. He was really tall for a 14-year-old. Mum always said he looked like Ron from the inside not the outside. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes like Granddad Potter. Albus had the same hair but dad's eyes. I know mum is glad that when I am my 'natural' me I look like her. Dad came up to mum and gave her a kiss.  
"That smells good Ginny." He said and got out plates. Then he looked back at me and suddenly at my long hair. He raised his eyebrow. I just smiled at him very sweetly. Just because I am a Metamorphmagus does not mean my parents don't have any restrictions with what I can do to my hair.

"It's because it's your birthday Lily but otherwise I don't want Rapunzel in my home." He said half joking half serious. I smiled and nodded.  
"Okay Daddy."

When the pancakes were ready the stack got attacked by pieces of cutlery. We talked and laughed and sang while the stack got smaller and smaller until only crumbs were left. I would get all my presents later today. The guests (family and aunty Luna and Uncle Neville with their partner and children) would come at noon. After breakfast I helped clean up and curled up into a ball on the most comfortable chair in the living room and started reading. Normally I would play Quidditch but my mum, dad, James and Al where getting the cake and I was not allowed to see it.  
I am the only one in the whole entire family who actually reads muggle books. I love them! They are so interesting and funny and I am in love with romance novels. It's funny how both Rose and me like to read but Rose is only interested in school books while I like anything but study books.  
As I was just reading how Elizabeth Bennet refused Mr Darcy my parents and brothers came back with a huge box that contained my cake. I marked my page and skipped towards them but as I wanted to peak inside mum stopped me.  
"Wait till noon dear. It's a special cake and a surprise."  
I gave her a mocking frown but when mum says no its no.

I went up to my room and got out my new suitcase for Hogwarts. I had already packed a few things even though I still needed all my school stuff. I sighed as I opened it again for the hundredth time this week. The Invisibility cloak at the bottom and Marauders Map on top of that. Over those I had placed a few jeans, jumpers, T-shirts, socks, flats, converse, some skirts and one dress. I closed it when I heard someone come up the stairs. No one knew I had the cloak and map and I wanted to keep it secret as long as possible. Though I believe dad showed me them on purpose. He even put them back in the draws in front of me! I think he thinks I am the most responsible and thrusts me with those things.

I walked over to the window mum came in.  
"Lily, Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione are here with Rose and Hugo of course." And walked over to the window. As I saw Rose I looked at what she was wearing: skinny jeans and black tank top. Her dark, curly red hair bounced up and down. She always looked perfect and always acted perfect. She was the perfect girl of the family who always got everything. Being the youngest girl in the whole Weasley clan I get overlooked a lot and I believe if Rose wasn't as perfect people would see me too. I decided to make my hair a different shade of red so it would fit my clothing. Mum saw me and she knows I envy Rose. She tells me a lot that I am not overlooked and Rose has her imperfect things too but for some reason when I see Rose I compare myself with her and seem tiny. Rose also is almost full developed as a woman. She has a perfect hourglass figure and she's tall so she looks perfect. Me? I have two peas on a plank and absolutely no hips. Mum says they come later and I know that's true but I still doubt I will ever become that beautiful. It shouldn't matter surely, in the end, brains beat beauty, but there is the problem, Rose is a genius too.

Mum looked at my frown and gave me a big hug.  
"Just have patience sweetie. Your time will come. I told you, you are just as great as Rose, even if you don't see it now. Everybody loves you Lily. You are the beautiful flower that keeps us all together." And she kissed me on my forehead. I smiled at her and whispered thanks but I did not add that a rose is considered the most beautiful and is the most famous flower in the world.

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to open the door. Aunty Hermione came in first and gave me a kiss and pushed a present in my hands. I assumed it was a book, only Aunty Hermione knows how much I love muggle books. Uncle Ron bend down, picked me up and swung me around. I love Uncle Ron he is funny. Rose and Hugo both gave me a hug and wished me happy birthday. Not long after them arrived Grandma and Granddad Weasley and Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur with Victoire, Dominique (who is my favourite cousin), and Louis. Fred and Roxanne followed with Uncle George and Aunty Angelina. Everyone was surprised to see Uncle Charlie though I believe he always had a little thing for me but I never asked him. Uncle Percy with Lucy and Molly had travelled along with Uncle Charlie. Aunt Audrey had to go to Germany but send her love. Aunty Luna and Uncle Rudolf with Lorcan and Lysander came when I unpacked my presents and Uncle Neville came later with Alice and Aunty Hannah.

My birthday cake was one I will never forget. It was a snitch with all four Hogwarts colours on it. I found it quite symbolic. It was as if no one cared in which house I came as long as I played Quidditch. It tasted great too. When everyone had a piece my biggest surprise came. Teddy and Aunty Andromeda came in. I ran up to Teddy and hugged him as he swung me up like Uncle Ron had and I giggled. Teddy was my best brother (well really step brother I guess).  
"I did not know you would come." I giggled as he put me down.  
"My dearest Lily-flower, why would I not come on your birthday?" he asked his hair turquoise blue.  
"But you are so late." I exclaimed as I lead him and Aunty Andromeda to the chairs.  
"Sometimes it takes awhile to get a good present." Aunty Andromeda said and held out a box. I took it carefully as I noticed she passed it so gently. I opened the lid and gasped. In it was a very small kitten curled up in a ball. It was had three different tones of grey of dark, medium and light. It was almost white on the belly and in the ears. It ears were pointy like that of a lynx and it had a few black leopard like dots over its body. Its tail was thin that ended with black at the tip. As it opened its eyes I gasped again. They were light blue. I picked up the little thing and held it close to my chest and could feel its warmth. Only "awww." and "how cute!" filled the silence.  
"It's a girl Lily." Teddy said putting an arm around my shoulder.  
"She's beautiful. Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said but did not hug him or Aunty Andromeda because I did not want to put the kitten down.  
"What will you call her Lily?' Rose asked me. I thought for a while and then told her.  
"Snow."

The party went on. Teddy and Andromeda sat down. Teddy next to Victoire of course and got some cake too. Snow looked up at me and I could see in her eyes she trusted me. I placed her on my lap and stroke her. Uncle Charlie asked Teddy a few questions about Snow. Teddy said he was late because the mother of Snow had given birth later than expected. The shopkeeper had told them that giving a just born kitten to someone it would thrust the person quicker. I looked down at Snow and felt sad that she had only spend a short time with her mother and promised I would try and be as good to her as I could.

Through out the conversation I noticed Rose and Uncle Ron where acting quite coolly towards each other and sensed something was wrong. I was not the only one. It wasn't until Molly told us she had a boyfriend did Ron burst.  
"See Rose, that is an acceptable boyfriend and not some traitor. I forbid you! He doesn't love you and YOU don't love him. If you are testing my temper this way I will tell you this is over the limit!"  
"YOU are not to decide who my boyfriend is. YOU don't even know him. YOU are just being selfish and old dad. I LOVE Scorpius and he loves me and YOU nor anyone else can stop that!" Rose fired back. I let my mouth fall open as her words sank in. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose. I felt a lump in my throat and a beast in my stomach. The first time I saw Scorpius two years ago I fell in love but now…Rose had him. She had everything I wanted. I felt my heart break. I did not hear the others gasp or interfere with the discussion. I could only feel my own heartbeat in my ears. Snow licked my hand trying to get my attention as I had stopped stroking her.

"He's a SLYTHERIN!" Uncle Ron shouted. That's what got my attention back.  
"What is so bad about being Slytherin?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes turned towards me. "It's not supposed to matter! We are all humans and should live in harmony. The house of Slytherin can't do anything about the fact that Voldemort came from Slytherin and who said Gryffindor is so great, or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Just because Gryffindor stands for bravery does not mean everyone is brave or nice. Or Slytherin. I am sure they are not all mean and hate Mudbloods. Its just stupid, just stupid that people always refer to the past because it's easy." I told them. I was pissed of. This was my birthday. I hate it that people judge others without really knowing them and I would not have anyone ruin my special birthday cake. I felt save knowing that wherever I would be people would still love me and Uncle Ron was not allowed to take that feeling away. Plus I would tell this to Scorpius one day. Perhaps he might like me then.

Everyone just stared at me. It was a sign for me to go. For some reason this never happens at Rose's birthday. I went inside and upstairs to my room. I let Snow go on the floor and she went exploring her new environment. I let myself fall on my bed and picked Snow up and cuddled her against my chest. The image of the blue-grey eyes of Scorpius came up. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Rose was so lucky.

**Hey guys, thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews on this story. Re-reading these first chapters, I want to redo a few, to make them a bit stronger.**

**Anyway, I'd advise people to kinda jump ahead to chapter 4 or 5. I think the story gets a bit better. Of course I'd want people to read the whole thing, but I know from my own experience that I enjoy stories of Lily when she's more mature, so if you do, just skip ahead a bit. You won't miss out on important information.**

**Again thank you for all the support! Please review, tell me what you like, don't like, or suggestions **


	2. The Sorting

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 2 The Sorting

My birthday had been a disaster. Mum had come up and tried to calm me down and I had screamed at Rose. I blamed her for everything. We had gone to Diagon Alley to buy my clothes, schoolbooks and a wand. My wand was long and thin, made of dark brown wood that matched my eyes and it had silver rings at the bottom to mark the place to hold it. Inside it was mixed with all kinds of things: a Phoenix feather, the core of a lily flower, dragon blood and a unicorn hair. Mr Olivander had been surprised that the wand chose me because of its complete mixture. I liked it. It was completely different from everything my family had. After my birthday I decided not to try and look like Rose but be myself. I did not care in which house I would be put as long as I could be myself.

I smiled at my family as I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. I had told no one that I would be really happy if I became Slytherin, just to prove that it was not the house for bad people. Instead of sitting with my family I decided to sit by myself. I found an empty cabin and went in. Hugo pleaded me to sit with them but I told him no. This was my life, not that of my family. If I would be in Slytherin I needed friends. No one however came in to the cabin until in was driving. Suddenly as I was reading a book I heard Rose's voice and that of a guy. I signed and listened.

"Come on Scorp its only my family. What would that matter?"

"Everything Rose. You know sometimes I think you just like me to be horrible to your father. I don't want to be the cause of fights. I think it would be wise if I sat by myself right now."

"Does that mean you don't love me Scorpius?"

"Of course I love you and I always will but lets not go this fast ok?"

"Alright. I will see you outside then."

"Bye Rose, I love you."

"Me too."

Then I heard Rose walk away. My stomach made a flip and I felt like throwing up. His words rang it my ears. "I love you." My eyes got wet but I refused to cry. Suddenly the compartment opened and I jumped of surprise. Scorpius was standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Um…hi?" I said making my face natural and saw my hair had become a light blonde colour, just like his. Quickly I changed it back.

"Sorry about that. I can't control the colour when I am surprised." I said trying to sound as if nothing happened. Scorpius came inside but did not sit down. He was tall just like James but James was a year older and Scorpius was as tall as him. He had light blond hair that parted at the front of his face forming a fridge. His hair had a normal length. Not short but not to long either. His eyes were light grey with hints of blue and his face was pale. His had broad shoulders and was muscular of a 13 year old.

"Did you hear any of that?' He asked still standing. I decided not to lie.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter. Everyone knows about you and Rose. Its no secret, besides its not like I care." I told him. I wanted to say it ruined my birthday but decided not too.

"Right. Ok then." Scorpius said and looked at my hair. "You're a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yes I am." I told him and changed my eye colour to a light blue. He gasped. I thought he was shocked so I changed back to my chocolate brown. "Sorry mum hates it when I do that." I giggled. He smiled. It was a gorgeous, beautiful true smile. Damn Rose!

"Its ok. I wasn't shocked it's just you looked like Rose with strait hair."

My mouth fell open and I frowned.

"What?" He asked almost defensively.

"Nothing. We just um…never mind." I said and cursed myself for frowning.

"What's the matter? I am sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean too."

I grinned.

"You're a nice Slytherin Scorpius." I said trying to get around the subject and nodded to the seats in front of me. He accepted the invitation and sat down.

"Well I suppose you will be a nice Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Scorpius said smiling but stopped when he saw my face.

"Do I really look like a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?' I asked deadly serious.

Scorpius looked at me confused and tilted his head. I groaned and turned my hair jet black. "How about now?" Scorpius grinned.

"Yes."

"Bloody Hell!" I shouted while pulling my legs up against my chest and hugged them, my black hair lying all over the place. Scorpius said nothing. I believe he was shocked.

"You see I don't want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I want to be in Slytherin, so I can choose my own path, my own life, my own opinion and no one telling me what to do or how to act, what to think, what grades to get and just to leave me alone. I just want to be who I am, not like…like my family." I told him trying mot to mention Rose though I think he knew. Then he did something that I was least expecting. He got up to me bend down and stroke away my hair.

"Turn it back.' He whispered and I obeyed. "You want to be yourself, then stay yourself. Now you are the strangest person I ever met Lily but that is not a bad thing. As a fellow Slytherin I will support you in what ever you do." And he gave me his 'to die for' smiles. I smiled too and pulled my knees away.

The rest of the train ride we just talked. He told me about Slytherin and Hogwarts in general, secret passages, rules in Slytherin, different clubs everything that he thought would interest me. I just listened. I gasped when I heard that Slytherin had a piano.

"Really! I love the piano! Are you aloud to play on it?"

"Only if you are good. Otherwise you get kicked of. We are trying to get another in another room so people can practise." Scorpius said grinning. I left myself fall backwards into my seat and looked outside with a longing glace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius looking at the time. "We should be nearly there by now. We should get changed. I will go to the bathroom." He said, got out his uniform and left. I was staring at the door. He was hot and nice and handsome and everything at the same time. Lucky Rose.

I decided to get up and change before he would come back in. When I took out my skirt I cursed. The wash had made in shrink. I tried it on. It was just above the knees instead of on them. No one would notice. I signed in relief. I buttoned up my shirt and looked at my reflection. I was pale, skinny and flat. Most 11-year-old girl would not think about this but when you're the youngest of 7 cousins you do. I was discussing with myself to make a ponytail when Scorpius knocked.

"Can I come in Lily?"

"Yes sure." I said taking a seat and folding my hands in my lap. He looked at me with an interested glace. My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you nervous Lily?"

"Um…yea I suppose." I said feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

"That's okay everyone is at first." Scorpius said and reached out to squeeze my hand. Automatically I snatched my hand back and used it to place my hair behind my ear. I looked at his face.

"S…sorry I just do not like people touching me." I lied and the train made an abrupt stop so I went flying in her arms. My face as red as I tried to get back up but he kept holding me until he was sure we had stopped completely.

"I thought you did not like people touching you Lily?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Shut up Slytherin." I fired back and stood up strait. He smirked at my very Weasley attitude and got both our suitcases of the top of the cabin.

"Thanks." I mumbled and he ruffled my hair. I went out first making sure I did not see Rose. As I got out Scorpius slid passed my.

"See you at the snake table Lily." He whispered and went over to the waiting Rose. I turned away and caught sight of Hugo and ran over to him.

"Hugo!" I called and he turned.

"Lily, how was your trip and how dare you leave me alone with Rose and Albus and this other guy Frank. You know Rose was staring at him the whole time. I thought she was going out with Malfoy, well better this way then…." And Hugo went on until they got at the boats with Hagrid.

"If that aren't lil' Lily and Hugo! Come on get in!" Hagrid shouted laying a big hand on my skinning shoulders. I nearly fell over. Hagrid laughed. "You're as small as your mother was but you're as skinny as your dad!"

We got in a boat with two other girls. One had short platinum blonde hair and green eyes. The other dark brown hair and light grey eyes. They seemed very nice. They were called Amy Munkins and Sofia Belagras. Though we did not talk that much seems the sight of the castle was magnificent. We waited in the hallway before Professor Anna-Maria Muller, head of Slytherin and teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts told us to come in a single filed line. Hugo had given Professor Muller a glare but Professor Muller did not notice any of it while she told us about the houses. She had hazel brown hair and brown eyes. I liked her. She seemed a really nice teacher unlike other teachers who had been the head of Slytherin.

We entered the Great Hall and stared up at all the older students and the ceiling before noticing the table at the end of the room with the teachers, Professor McGonagall who was Headmistress and the Sorting Hat. Professor Muller told us to wait in front of her. She rolled out a huge list.

"Aflo, Theodore!'

A small boy with blond hair got out of the crowd and stepped forward.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. There was a wave of applause for the Gryffindor table next to me. I saw James, Albus, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred and Rose, smiling at me and my heart sank. I would lose my family.

Two others guys had been sorted, one into Hufflepuff and the other Ravenclaw.

"Belagras, Sofia!" My head shot up as the brunette walked up to the stool. It took a few seconds before the hat shouted: "Slytherin!" At the table of Slytherin came applause and I smiled slightly. Hugo came up to me.

"I knew it! She looked sneaky when I saw her." He whispered and I hid my frown. I did not care what he thought.

"Camceres, Benjamin!"

"Slytherin!"

"Flora, Maria!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ilona, Frierdrich!"

"Ravenclaw!"

It took a while before the M came.

"Munkins, Amy!"

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted before it touched her head and I realized it was nearly my turn.

"Opal, Gerrard!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Lily!"

The hall went silent as I walked up to the hat. Professor Muller smiled at me. I returned a smile gratefully. Then the hat fell over my eyes and ears and I suddenly heard the voice of the hat.

"_What do we have hear. Ah! The last Potter child, am I right?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Well you have brains I see, excellent Quidditch skills like your parents, I see will be good in school but where should I put you?"_

"Sir, I would prefer not in Gryffindor."

"_Not Gryffindor? My, my, you are unique! But yes I see. You want your own life. Very interesting! Which house do you want to be in Lily Luna?"_

"Its Lily and I would like to be in Slytherin Mr. um…Hat sir."

"_Slytherin? You father was completely the opposite."_

"I know."

"_You do look like your father. He would have been great in Slytherin too. Slytherin would have been a 'good' house now if he had been there. Perhaps that is your goal and mission at Hogwarts. Good Luck Lily Luna Potter, make Hogwarts love __**Slytherin!**__"_

The hat shouted Slytherin out loud for everyone to hear. I pulled of the hat and looked at everyone staring at me. I looked at the Gryffindor table. My heat sank as I looked at my family at the tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But the faces of James and Albus were the worst. I gulped and headed towards the Slytherin table were I saw Scorpius smiling at me. He stood up and started clapping then the others followed quickly until the whole Slytherin table was cheering. I decided not to look at my family right now. As I sat on the table Amy and Sofia talked to me happily. Scorpius went and sat beside me and introduced me to other Slytherin's. Meanwhile the sorting went on. I looked up when I heard: "Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo walked up, head down, shoulders bend. It made me feel so sorry.

The hat covered Hugo's eyes for only a second since the hat had called out his house very quickly.

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped for him, the only one at the Slytherin table. Everyone looked at me, everyone in the room. Hugo looked at me confused.

"What? Why are you all staring? He is my bloody cousin and I can clap for him even if we are in different houses, thank you very much!" I shouted and James laughed and got up. He walked over too me and ruffled my hair.

"Your right Lily, your right. I believe you can go on with the sorting Professor! But just so you know. If anyone tries to make Lily's life miserable here cause she's in a different house her family is backing her up so be prepared. We are with a lot." He grinned and went back to his seat. There was no clapping but the people seemed to understand. I saw some teacher's even smile.

The sorting went on after the very embarrassing moment James gave me. But I felt relieved too. My family did not hate me and that was enough for me. 


	3. First Years

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 3 First Years

I loved the Slytherin Common room when I took one step inside. The walls were dark but the light of the bright red and green flames made it a very comfortable and light place. Green with silver carpets hung from the walls with beautiful silver decoration. Green curtains hang in front of the windows. They were made of light silky velvet that you could see through. Since we were in the dungeons we did not have normal windows like the other houses but we could look into the lake. It looked beautiful. Again it gave a green glow but I assumed in the summer when the sky was clear our common room would be the lightest of all. The beds were fantastic, very soft with great pillows and silk covers made green and silver. My really long fire red covered up my bed. It matched great with the green. Amy and Sofia were great friends and I was sure they would help me when people would be annoying. The other two girls I don't think appreciated me much.

My first week was nice though. My classes were fun. I especially liked DADA and Potions. I am really good at them. Mum and Dad are happy for me. They did not mind me being in Slytherin though I know Mum was disappointed. She is proud of me that I got her magic skills and Dad is really happy I am good in Potions. I am living up to my name. Grandmama Potter was really good in Potions too.

I also loved flying lessons, it was also during flying lessons when I discovered a talent I had. I could _hear _what Sofia and Amy thinking. I focused and would hear everyone thinking. I was in shock I have to tell you when I realised I was a mind-reader. But because of it I knew what to do to get myself into the Slytherin Quidditch team. It was not exactly cheating because I could do everything but I just knew if I did all the skills at once Professor High would get the Quidditch captain and keeper of the Team, Michael Flint to see if they still needed a seeker. Flint invited me to the training where they would choose the teams. It was quite easy actually. A 4th year boy, who was trying out as well really sucked. I never told Sofia and Amy about my mind-reading skills.

The first month passed very quickly and I noticed that even though James said my family accepted me they rarely talked to me, or helped me. I realized I was a loner. I thought I had Amy and Sofia but after we had a girly night and talked about whom we liked, Amy told me she liked Scorpius. I decided not to say anything but Sofia caught me glaring at her. Amy and me had a fight. I did not want a fight but she thought I was going to tell Scorpius and Scorpius was with me a lot. Since Amy and Sofia had been friends forever Sofia supported her. I got really angry because the fight was about nothing and even though I was really jealous of Rose, I did not want someone hurting her and Scorpius by trying to break them up. I was a loner and played piano that night. Scorpius came up to me.

"Hey Lily flower. Are you okay? I heard about the fight with Amy and Sofia."

"Hey Scor. I am fine thank you." I said. I decided not to care. If people did not like me I did not care. I decided to not be weak, and choose my own path. I would be myself. I would be the best in DADA. I would become a master in Potions, I would be a great seeker. I would try and get my mind-reading skills back. Did I tell you I lost it when I started to fly? It was quite strange because I was getting used to it. I made my hair jet black to my waist. It parted sideways so it covered my right eye. I smiled at Scorpius and he smiled back but he was concerned about me.

"How's Rose?" I asked smiling. Scorpius blinked and got a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

"Um…fine, well I suppose you know, she's your cousin after all."

"Yes but we are in different houses, Scorpius, things change." I told him and he looked shocked.

"But they excepted you! Right?"

"I think they did, but they never talk to me or help me at all. It seems as if they are all avoiding me." I said and looked up. I signed and hung my head. I knew it would not be easy but after the first week it went so well I did not think of them not accepting me anymore. Why did Amy have to be so dramatic?

"They are not avoiding you. I know Rose isn't." I winced at her name but Scorpius did not see.

That was another difference between Rose and me. I had to work for everything. I had to fight for very little problem. She didn't have to. She just had all the luck. I hoped my Hogwarts years would get better.


	4. Go Snog Your Girlfriend

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 4 Go Snog Your Girlfriend!

I mumbled the lyrics of the song I had just made up while Gabriel was drumming, Aaron stroking his guitar and Brendan softly picked the bass guitar. My hair was still black and long, covering my right chocolate brown eye. I never spoke to Amy and Sofia and my whole dorm actually since my first year. I had become Lily Luna Potter, The Tough Girl Who Does Not Give A Shit About The World. I had made some friends though. They were three guys in year 7 and all from Slytherin. Gabriel Domtri had the nickname of Angel. He had long strait golden blond hair and light green-grey eyes. He was tall and slightly muscular. He loved drumming and black. Yes he loved black. He always wore it but he was not emo, he was a funny guy. He was a brother to me like Teddy, James and Albus were, though James and Albus never really talked to me after first year after there had been a rumour that I liked Scorpius Malfoy. No wait, it was a true rumour but I denied it. Aaron Gilbert had dark brown hair that reached his eyes at the front but was longer at the back. He had, like me chocolate brown eyes, though his where just a bit darker. He was a cool guy who cared about everybody. He also was tall and had the posture of a Quidditch Keeper. Brendan Cole was probably the weird one in our group. He was a punk and well a bit strange but he's nice. His hair is naturally black but he dyed the ends bright pink. He's a great bass player and is a Beater just like Gabriel and he's really tall; 1.92, I am not kidding. I always wondered why he is Beater instead of Keeper. I am the smallest of the group. Just 1.58, yes I did grow over time and I am not a small fairy anymore. I am still skinny though I have woman features now. Gabriel used to joke that I wore a corset till my 4th year cause when I came back after the holiday I had blossomed. It was almost in one day. The first day I was flat and the next day mum and I went shopping for a whole new wardrobe. All my favourite jeans I had to throw away cause they would not fit over my hips. Gabriel, Aaron and Brendan did not recognise me anymore. It was probably the most hilarious train ride I ever had. Sadly it was one without Scorpius, again.

After my first year Scorpius and I barely talked. I think it was due to the rumour Amy and Sofia spread and he did not want me around since he and Rose were going out. They are still and everybody is saying they will probably get married and have a big happy family because they are so perfect. I know that's not true, I know Rose does not love Scorpius anymore but she's afraid to tell him and to lose her popularity and Uncle Ron will probably prove he was right. In those situations I wonder why Rose was sorted into Gryffindor, honestly she is not that brave unless you think that going out with someone your father hates is brave, or liking someone another dude called Frank at the same time. And why do I know this? Cause I am a Slytherin, with the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map. I am a Slytherin who is a Metamorphmagus, a mind reader if I concentrate really hard. I am a real Slytherin because I can bend my whole body making me almost a snake, and I am a great witch who is almost a master in Potions. If I wanted to I could find out everybody's deepest secret but being the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley I have been brought up to keep my nose out of others peoples business. Anyway people did not give me that much attention really, which I now don't mind. Of course I pretend I don't see the looks guys give when I walk through the hallway but hey every girl loves to flirt right?

Anyway it was November and the castle was getting really cold and I believe I am cold blooded because I am always freezing. Luckily the Room of Requirement is warm, that's were we practice as a band, Gabriel, Aaron, Brendan and me. It's quite unusual to have a band at Hogwarts so we practice in secret. Not that anyone would notice we are like the outsiders in Slytherin and Hogwarts even though we all play Quidditch. Its probably cause we aren't full of ourselves and don't give a shit about what people say or think, we just do what we like. Did I tell you I love singing? Well I do and it seems I am really good at it.

"Should we go over it once more?" Gabriel asked and I signed.

"No, lets go, I am tired and need a comfortable chair by the fire place." I said and they laughed. It's so unfair that men are warmer than woman. Gabriel placed his drumsticks down, walked over to me and put an arm around me.

"Aw poor thing." And I pushed him of, smirking.

"You are not getting help with Potions homework." I said swinging my black hair over my shoulder making it flow onto my whole back.

"NO! Come on Lily! Please!" Gabriel begged walking after me as I walked through the hallway towards the dungeons. As I went towards the stone sculpture that was our 'door' to the common room and walked carefully, Amy never forgave me and with Sofia and the other two from my year they can be quite nasty. Gabriel said the password and the green and silver colours greeted us. As we walked through the large dungeon towards the fireplace I saw Amy's gang sitting spread out over the room, with Scorpius, Ralph Zabini and Patrick Goyle. I signed when they saw me.

"Look who are back, Domtri, Gilbert, Cole and our own little Potter." Amy said smirking and threw her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder as she got out her wand. With a flash I had mine out and felt Gabriel's hand on my shoulder, his wand in his other hand. I knew Aaron and Brendan had theirs out too as did the girl gang. Goyle laughed, Zabini looked emotionless at the scene whereas Scorpius frowned.

"Honestly Munkins, leave them alone." He sighed and I smiled. In Slytherin you only call people with their first name when they are good friends, boyfriend girlfriend or if you get permission to call them that.

"What's with the smile Potter?" Munkins said and before I could act I was covered in blood red paint. "Nice Potter. Red suits you." She snarled and I saw a small part of the tip of my hair was turning brown. Quickly I focused my attention to it and it went back to black. I kept my face neutral and ignored the hysterical giggles of the gang. Gabriel turned me around.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I am taking a shower." I said with a very neutral voice and the laughter stopped as the girls noticed they had not succeeded in making me angry. My friends nodded and I walked away, purposely swinging my hair from side to side as if nothing had happened and I wasn't leaving a trail of paint.

The paint was horrible to get out. I turned off the steaming hot water and wrapped a big white towel around me. When I came out I noticed my clothes were gone except for my bra and panties because I always hide them. This wasn't the first time this had happened but I feared it would be worse than ever. I groaned while putting on my underpants and bra and wrapped my towel around me and fastened it tightly before walking out of the showers and towards the fricking fireplace where I saw Munkins and Belagras toss my clothes around. The room went quiet as they saw me. The guys whistled and Gabriel, Aaron and Brendan came out to see what was happening. When they saw the scene they took out their wands and pointed them at the girls.

"No don't. Lower them." I said and calmly walked over to the girls who where grinning evil. I noted Scorpius wasn't there. "Okay Munkins give me back my clothes."

"I am sorry Potter, I can't hear you." She chirped happily holding my skirt in the air.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Clothes. Munkins." I said loud and clear but Munkins just laughed.

"MUNKINS! Give back her God damned clothes!" Scorpius shouted and I turned. He was red from anger, arms crossed and his eyes could make something catch fire. But I knew it was only for Rose. If she would hear what happened and know that Scorpius had not said something she would break up immediately, though I did not find that such a bad idea.

I got angry. I was not a little girl and I could handle my own problems. He had ditched me after my first year!

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" I shouted and looked at him furiously. "I don't need your help or that of anyone else. Go snog your girlfriend!" And Gabriel, Aaron and Brendan backed away. My Weasley temper was bad and the Hospital Wing was far away. Scorpius froze and looked at me merely in shock. Munkins gasped.

"Potter! Apologise now!"

"Bitch! Never! Now give my flipping clothes back!" I said and took a step forward and cursed myself for leaving my wand in the pocket of my sweater that they had now.

"What are you going to do than Potter, you don't have your wand." And Belagras played with my dark brown wand.

"What do you want then?" I asked and immediately knew this was a bad idea.

"Well since you like impressing people with your…courage. How about you show us what you have?" Munkins said and the whispering that had started stopped. All eyes were turned on me.

"This is ridiculous!" Scorpius shouted and Gabriel stopped me.

"Lily, don't do it. Munkins give her fucking clothes back or you will be lying in the…"

"Shut up." I hissed and looked Munkins in the eye. There was no mercy. Slowly I let the towel slide down. Guys whispered and whistled and I saw Munkins look shocked. I felt so embarrassed showing everyone my black bra but as soon as it nearly uncovered my bottom I felt two shirts been laid over my shoulders. I looked up. Gabriel and Scorpius were bare-chested and Aaron and Brendan covered me again with the towel before people could see more. The gang looked shocked and gasped at me. Gabriel used accio to get my clothes and wand back before turning me around and trying to lead me back to the girl dormitory but I shook him of and threw Scorpius' shirt on the ground.

"I said I don't need help!" I shouted and I felt my face turn red.

"Lily not now." Gabriel said but I didn't listen.

"You don't need help? I can see that Lily!" Scorpius said more shocked at my reaction then that he was angry.

"_Who_ gave _you_ the permission to call me Lily? And this is not about me is it? You don't care about me, just about Rose's reaction. Well _if_ she was so concerned about me than she would say so herself, but seeing as she has not talked to me for the past years after my disaster birthday because of her, I don't think she cares. Now how about _you_ just keep acting like I don't exist like you started doing after my first year and keep it that way all right. You also don't have to act like my brothers because I already have three and I don't need another one understand? Besides it's not like you would ever be considered as family anyway." I spat and wanted to take those last words back but I was too angry to apologise and stormed away.

I lay on my bed, curtains closed and protecting spells all over my belongings and me. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes and saw both Scorpius and Gabriel's well-muscled torso and the pain in Scorpius' eyes when I shouted at him. For the first time in years I felt a salty liquid stream down my cheeks.


	5. Christmas Dance

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 5 Christmas Dance.

I never paid attention to the dress code. Blouse open, short black skirt, tie used as a hair-band and I love to wear silver jewellery. Over the years I have grown not to care about what I really look like. Grandma Weasley always thought I would be the trendy, fashion girl, since growing up with six other female cousins should put up some competition, well no. It taught me not to care about the fashion like Victoire and Rose did. I am a Slytherin, I am a Potter, I am a Metamorphmagus and therefore I am different.

And since I was so different I decided to give everyone a surprise. I would be different at the Christmas dance. Not gothic but stylish. Why you might ask. Rose and Scorpius broke up because Rose finally decided to become a Gryffindor and be brave, thus telling him she and this Frank dude were going out. Scorpius was broken and it hurt to see him so but somewhere deep inside I felt he deserved it. I had not talked to him though after what had happened in the common room. I felt lucky James had left because he would have known what had happened and beat Gabriel, Aaron and Brendan. That was probably the only brotherly act he did for me. However Albus didn't really care. I think it was his way to show that he respected that my life was different then his. However sometimes I would see guys beat up that had expressed their feelings towards me in public. Albus always seemed quite cheerful those days. But anyway the Christmas dance was coming up and guys had to ask girls. Somewhere deep inside me I wished Scorpius would ask me but when Gabriel asked me just as friends I couldn't careless. But as I said I would look different that night so no one would recognize me. Most people had even forgotten that my hair originally was red so I took advantage of that. I got dressed long after the others. I hoped Gabriel would not be waiting for me in the common room. When I heard he would be I told him to wait in the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was completely decorated and was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Christmas trees were covered in the house colours. I found the Slytherin one the most beautiful with its silver stars and angels. I would never tell my cousin Molly this but the Hufflepuff tree just looked pathetic with its yellow and black decoration. It reminded me of a giant Bumble Bee. I Thanked God for having the dungeons close to the Great Hall and felt pity for those girls how had to walk on ridiculous high heels of the stairs. I gave the mirror one more glaze before I left and saw a different person. I had made my hair curly, stuck up together with a black clip and showed my original fire red hair also my chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by dark mascara eyelashes. My light blue cocktail dress reached my knees and made my pale skin look even paler. The straps of the dress were black and wrapped around my neck. I decided to wear black flats so I could actually walk and dance. I didn't recognize myself and found myself look more like Rose now, but I shut that out. I didn't want to be her, but myself and I liked what I saw, except I looked fat. I always thought I was slim but seeing myself in such a dress made me uncomfortable and fat. Well it didn't matter now no one would know me anyway. I walked through the dungeons that were empty except for a few guys who had gotten some muggle beer and were trying to get them drunk. One whistled at me and I glared. I heard music coming from the Great Hall. And there outside Gabriel was waiting for me. I didn't know why but something in my stomach felt strange. He did look handsome, with his long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, black suit and green tie that brought out his grey-green eyes. He looked a bit like Scorpius I guess but then warmer. I smiled as he looked at me with surprise. Gabriel was a great friend and to me another brother.

"Hey Angel." I said a light blush forming on my cheek.

"Me Angel? Have you even looked at yourself Lily, you look stunning!" He said smiling and taking my arm guiding me it to the Hall.

The Great Hall was crowded and hot. People were dancing all over to the beat or total off the beat. The band 'The White Ravens' were playing great music but I heard this was just their practice round. Colours everywhere as Gabriel brought me to the where Brendan and Aaron were with their dates. At first I don't think they really recognized me but I smiled at them.

"I thought Angel looked neat, but you guys look very different with those suites on." I shouted over the music. Brendan had lost his bright pink hair and changed it for Neon green. I looked at Professor Anna-Maria Muller, Head of Slytherin who frowned at Brendan when she walked past. Then she stopped to look at me.

"Nice dress Miss Potter, I do like your hair." She said and I blushed while mumbling thank you.

"Wow Lily, sorry I knew you had red hair but I didn't except you to have red hair." Aaron said who had a Ravenclaw brunette at his side. She was from my year. Annabelle I remembered her name was. She was a sweet, powerful, smart but small girl. I liked her but found it ironic seeing her with a very tall Slytherin. Brendan's date surprised me a lot. Maria Flora was a Hufflepuff with blonde braids going down her back. She had soft brown eyes and was very serious and shy. Totally the opposite of Brendan but as I looked at them I felt both looked very cute and made a lovely couple. I was happy for him. Brendan had always been a bit of an outsider with his weird taste a style but now he was smiling happily.

Professor McGonagall dressed in vibrant red dress stood up and the hall after a few seconds fell silent. She spread her old arms that shook slightly. "Let the dance begin. Enjoy!" She said her voice normally serious had a spark of excitement in it. The band started playing waltz music and several couples and teachers opened the dance. Gabriel poked me.

"Come on, Lily." And he brought me to the dance-floor. His warm hand circled around my waist as the other gently took hold of mine. I placed my other free hand on his shoulder and Gabriel softly started counting in my ear. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three." He guided me back and forth. I was surprised to know that Gabriel knew how to dance waltz to be honest I never thought he could dance. The waltz I realized was quite easy and after a minute we were dancing gracefully in circles. I saw people stop and look at us. My eyes meet the emerald green ones of Albus. He looked surprised but smiled and gave me a thumb up. I gave him a huge smile in return. Dominique poked Louis to look at me. She had dyed her hair purple to much dislike of Aunt Fleur. But even with purple hair she looked very beautiful, like her mother and other two siblings. Like me though Dominique didn't care much about her appearance and fashion, which was why she was my favourite cousin. She smiled at me and I gave her a friendly nod back. Obviously my appearance had changed my family reactions towards me. It felt nice but I also couldn't push aside an angry feeling, that they didn't respect me when I was myself, or at least I thought so. Gabriel leaned into me, his mouth so close to my ear it tickled. "I always liked your hair, but I wish you would have it like this often, its very beautiful." I blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you." And that was enough. I didn't have to explain him why I never showed my real hair and I didn't have to promise anything. That was Gabriel and I liked him because that was who he was. Though I surprised myself that I blushed so much. Gabriel had never been more then a friend so why blush, he was like a brother to me like Teddy, wasn't he?

I met a lot of eyes during the waltz. My family that were still at Hogwarts, Albus, Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne and Rose were looking at me. Rose was being Miss perfect this evening again. She had straitened her dark red that looked slightly pinkish in the light of the Great Hall. She was wearing an elegant, expensive designers black dress that went to her feet. It was strapless and the black showed of her cream white skin that was covered in light freckles. Due to the massive amounts of make-up applied her blue eyes appeared very unrealistically large. As Gabriel twirled me around I met his eyes, the ones I had been avoiding. Scorpius looked like an angel from heaven. His flaxen hair, which slightly fell in one light grey eye still even tough he had attempted to comb it neatly looked unruly. The black suit, with white shirt brought out the colour of his hair and pale skin, but his light blue tie, that I horrified realized matched my dress brought out the small amounts of blue in his eyes. His tall and lean body seemed to be made for his suit and I began it feel light-headed. Scorpius smiled at me and as much as I wanted to return the smile it had made me angry too. I focused my attention back on Gabriel who grinned at me.

"I see I am not the only one who likes it." He said and playfully I gave him a hug. As I did so I felt him slightly stiffen up and the arm around my waist became tighter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius come towards us and stared back at Gabriel, he got my hint and twirled me round even more and we began to twirl all around the room making it nearly impossible for Scorpius to reach us.

When the waltz finished we went over to the table and found that both Aaron and Brendan were still dancing. As Gabriel went to get drinks I looked at the dates of my family. Rose was dancing with Frank. Frank was a tall guy with dark brown hair, startling blue eyes and a mocha skin. Even though I tended to fall for blond guys I had to admit that Frank was a _very_ attractive guy. Roxanne was standing with Ben Colins a non-Weasley red head in Gryffindor in year 6, same as Roxanne. Louis' date surprised me. Louis being a decent of the handsome Bill Weasley and part Veela Fleur was of course classed as one of the if not the most handsome guy at Hogwarts. He was a year 6 in Ravenclaw and next to him stood a rather plain girl, with mouse brown hair and light brown eyes. Sarah Finnegan, daughter of Simon Finnegan. I saw that Sarah felt quite uncomfortable with all those eyes on her, but Louis put an arm around her and I saw love in his eyes. Dominique like me tried to be original and had Owen Stewart has her date, a quite handsome Hufflepuff with his black hair, thick eyelashes and blue eyes. 'Nice catch Dominique.' I thought to myself as Dominique looked my way and I smiled to her. But of my whole family Albus decided to give me a fright or perhaps it was the best thing I had ever seen but the girl he was twirling around was none other than Sofia Belagras would was blushing non-stop and with her smiling like this I had to admit she was quite attractive herself. She caught my eye and looked away quickly, her face turning even redder. My gaze fell on Amy who had a slightly purple face and I hoped she would crush the glass she was holding. Perhaps Sofia wasn't that bad.

As Gabriel and me sipped our drinks we watched the others dance. Sometimes a guy came to me and I would dance with him and eventually Gabriel and me forgot how many dances we had done. I was feeling slightly tipsy after a lot drinks since they only contained a small percentage of alcohol. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed me around my waist as The White Ravens began to play my favourite slow songs. The guy whose face I had not seen quickly twirled me around to the middle of the dance-floor and as I finally looked up and met blue-grey eyes my mouth fell open.

"Malfoy!" I hissed and tried to glare at him but either his eyes or the alcohol didn't allow me. I thought he would look upset seeing Rose and Frank dance together and just use me as a distraction but there was no sign of unhappiness in his eyes but hope. He smiled at me and leaned in.

"I like your hair Lily." He said and I felt my stomach rise to my throat as butterflies flew through my body. I forced my eyebrows together but failed again. When I didn't reply he continued. "I am sorry about…well what happened in the common room." Again I didn't say anything and he kept dancing with me. On the look on his face I could see him debating with himself.

"Please don't do this Lily!" He said finally defeated and something inside me began to boil and at the same time I felt excitement rush through my body.

"Don't do what Malfoy? Ignore you? Who always said others will treat you the way you treat them?" I said and felt him grip me tighter.

"Lily I…I didn't mean…"

"It's Potter for you Malfoy!" I finally was able to glare but I guess it only turned Scorpius on for suddenly he captured my lips with his.

It was a strong passionate kiss and I felt his tongue softly run over my lips. My instinct tried to force me to pull myself closer but I fought it and pulled away. His face had a slight blush and his breath was fast as was mine but I was furious!

"Get _away_ from me Malfoy!" And in an instant he let me go, his eyes fixed on his shoes for a second before he turned to me.

"Lily _please_ let me explain!" He begged but at that moment I just found him disgusting.

"I don't need your explanation Malfoy! I disgust you, just leave me alone!" I shouted and fled from the Great Hall hoping none would follow me.

I didn't cry but stared furiously at my shoes. How could him just kiss me like that, as if nothing, no as if _something_ happened between us yet I couldn't resist to softly run my finger along my lip for I longed to have the kiss again and accept it, but my Weasley and Potter stubbornness wouldn't allow me. Besides my family was in there, what would they think if I was kissing a Malfoy, though Rose had and I began to realise that Rose was brave, but in a different way then I thought braveness to be.

"Lily?" I looked up in shock to find Sofia behind me.

Her dark brown hair was piled up on top of her head and her grey eyes twinkled behind dark eyelashes. Her light pink ball gown glittered in the light of the moon.

"Are you alright Lily? I mean Potter." She asked and I smiled.

"You mean Lily."

"Yes I do." And I patted the ground next to me for her to sit down.

We didn't talk at first and there was an uncomfortable silence before Sofia spoke again.

"Listen Potter eh…Lily, I am sorry." It came out rushed. "I have been horrible these last years but I didn't want to you know. It is just Amy and I have been friends for so long we shared all our secrets. I told her I liked someone who was in Gryffindor and at first she was fine with that but when I started to protest against her when she bullied you in our first year she threatened that if I would help you she would tell my parents about my crush, and well my parents aren't the forgiving or accepting type so to speak. That is why I always helped her. I didn't dare to do otherwise. But you gave me hope Lily, when I saw you adapted to being in Slytherin and not caring about what Amy did. It is because of you that I made the choice to be Albus' date, even though I know that after this Amy will tell my parents no matter what but your brother said he would help me and he wants to help you too. You know that he jinxed Bert Walters and Benjamin Camceres? He didn't tell you because you act like you don't care, he thinks you have isolated yourself from your family because you are in Slytherin and well I just want to say I am sorry and thank you Lily."

I let all this information get absorbed into me before I smiled at Sofia and we gave each other a hug.

"Thank you for telling me this Sofia, and I accept your apologies."

"I will be on your side from now on Lily." Sofia exclaimed and I faked a surprised face.

"Who would have thought my brother does have a purpose in life besides reading all the books in the library." I guessed that this evening did bring some good things, for I finally had a female friend, yes you have no idea how good that feels after being stuck with guys for 4 years. I didn't tell Sofia about Scorpius yet because I thought she already knew what had just happened but maybe one day I would but it would've destroyed the mood.


	6. Awkward Moments

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 6 Awkward Moments.

My head hurt badly the next morning. I felt dizzy and sick and it was as if my skull would explode in any second. I looked at my clock and was shocked to see it was only 7 o'clock on Saturday, last day of Hogwarts before the Christmas break. I pulled myself out of bed and saw that the others were still sleeping, or at least their curtains were closed. I suddenly remembered Sofia last night and wondered whether she would be her bitchy self today again.

Instead of the usual warm shower I took an extremely cold one to wake me up and wash away all the dirt and sweat. I looked at myself in the mirror, wrapped up with a large white towel and black hair spilling over my shoulders. It was then I realized that the girl in the mirror was not me at all and that black hair didn't suit me. So I changed it back to my original fire red hair that matched perfectly with the white towel. I looked like my mum and like a Weasley instead of a Potter. It was as if my 11-year-old self had snuck back into me and I made my hair, pin strait as it came to my knees and starting giggling wondering what my dad would say.

Since it was Saturday and the last day of school I dressed in my own clothes. White long sleeved shirt, mini black skirt, fishnet leggings and black converse. I put silver rings in my multiple pierced ears and placed a dubble black, green, purple and silver belt around my waist. Being quite pleased with my look, except the roll of fat tucked in my mini skirt I went upstairs to the Great Hall wondering if others were up, after last night. To my surprise the Great Hall was filled with about 30 students already, not that much but there were already 20 students too much for me. Once one student saw me it went like a wave through the Hall and whispers arose. I saw Sofia already sitting on the Slytherin table staring tired at her glass pumpkin juice. Again surprised but amused and quite happy that she was alone I sat down next to her and pulled a vial from my small skirt pocket.

"Here drink this, it will help." I said, glad I had made two of these hang over potions the night before the dance. Sofia looked at me and then at the brown liquid in the vial. I signed softly, my headache worsening. I pulled out another and gulped it down at once to show her it wasn't poisonous.

"Thanks." She said and took the vial, before gulping it down too. Her face crunched up into a grimace. "Gross." She managed to say while keeping it down. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice and Sofia followed my example. We sat silently waiting for the potion to have its effects so we could stand the smell of food.

"I thought you were still sleeping." I said and Sofia smiled, grabbing a piece of toast, I only took an apple. The drinking the night before was a great excuse not to eat much.

"That was my intention, not for you but Amy." She said and I smiled.

"Do you know if she told your parents yet that you were Harry Potter youngest son's date? Or is she still trying to overcome the shock that you are talking nicely to me?"

Sofia giggled.

"I guess the last but seeing as the post has not arrived yet we will know the answer later."

I looked at her seeing slight sadness in her eyes, how horrible it must be that your parents hate you because of who you love. Rose came back to my mind again. Trying to cheer up the mood I joked.

"Next time she should wear a blue dress instead of orange, her purple face clashed horribly." We both laughed and I felt happiness overflow my body, not that I wasn't happy but I missed this a lot. Meanwhile the more people were coming into the Great Hall and I noticed eyes on me. When Amy came in Sofia sat up strait and smiled at me, head high. Amy and the other two girls from my dorm went to sit at the far end of the table as if we had a disease. When Scorpius came in I tensed up as I felt his stare in my back. Sofia placed her hand over mine.

"What happened between you guys, in first year you guys were great friends but later and especially now you are so cold to him, did he hurt you?" She whispered her eyes fixed on Scorpius.

"I will tell you later, now tell me your Christmas plans." I said and tried to ignore those beautiful silver eyes.

While Sofia told how she would probably have the most boring and horrible Christmas holiday ever, since she couldn't and wouldn't go to Amy and her parents would not look at her twice, Gabriel, Brendan and Aaron came down and sat opposite us.

"Wow, Malfoy is in a really foul mood today." Gabriel said hinting that he knew something had happened and wanted explanation. I decided to ignore the question by just waving it away.

"Oh really? Probably a hang over I imagine." Gabriel signed now the topic was gone and started his breakfast. Suddenly Albus was on my side.

"Hey sis." And I choked on a piece of apple in surprise.

"Hey Al." And he took a seat at the other side of Sofia who turned red. Nearly all eyes in the hall were on our small group.

"Lily, mum and dad send an owl that we should invite friends over, there will be a massive partly apparently to celebrate that the war is over for 25 years now. Sofia do you feel like coming, if you are not to busy." Albus said and I smiled at his attempt to ask Sofia out. It nearly seemed as if Sofia was shining, all the ideas of the most horrible holiday had flown out of her mind. I turned to Gabriel, Brendan and Aaron. Normally we always hang out during the holidays so this wouldn't be any different besides this being a huge badass party.

"You guys coming?" they all nodded eagerly and I just thought about having five Slytherin for the first time in history being mixed between clans of Weasley, Potters and a few other families my parents would be willing to invite.

Suddenly Brendan got up and came back a few seconds later with Maria under his arm.

Maria looked really cute and shy as she came to sit next to the Brendan who had bright yellow streaks in his hair. I stretched my hand out towards her.

"Hey I am Lily." And she took it happily.

Normally the train rides were the fun part and I thought that this one would be amazing with everyone finally together. Well we were together all squashed into one cabin, Albus, Sofia, Rose, Frank, Brendan, Maria, Aaron, Annabelle, Hugo, Gabrielle, Roxanne, Ben, Gabriel and me. Yes that's right 14 people in a cabin for maximum 10. Of course with Rose and Frank, Brendan and Maria, Roxanne and Ben, and Aaron and Annabelle stuck together there was just a bit more space, but it drove my insane and after half an hour I went for some fresh air.

With my long legs I was walking quickly through the train. I passed the food cart and turned the other way around. I loved chocolate frogs and only had an apple for breakfast today again so I was hungry but there was no way I was going to buy one, I said to myself. I needed some distraction so I went to look for Dominique. The purple haired, part Veela sat with her gorgeous blond part Veela brother and their dates from the dance. When I came in Louis looked very surprised but Dominique immediately smiled.

"I told you, once they are friends and have a date you don't want to sit with them."

"You were quite right Dom, I felt like a fly being stuck in the thickest book in the library." Louis laughed and I got introduced to Owen and Sarah. Both seemed perfect for Veela children. Yet I was happy they weren't eating each other's faces off. As we were talking and Dom, Sarah and me planned to buying a dress of the special Christmas party the cabin door opened. My chocolate brown eyes went wide and I know turned slightly golden because I became angry. A flaxen haired, tall handsome guy with great Quidditch body stood in the doorway.

"Malfoy!" I hissed to low for anyone to hear. His silvery eyes looked strait at me. There was a dead silence before Louis stood up.

"Hey Scor! Didn't expect you in here. How are you mate?" The two blonds gave each other a pat on the back before sitting down again, and I moved myself all the way to the window, as far from him as possible. Dominique caught my eye, and I knew she knew what had happened. It was going to be a long train ride.

The train came to a halt and I gladly stepped out of the cabin, but not before Scorpius brushed past me, trying to force me to look at him. I felt the sudden urge to hex him but Dominique put a hand on my shoulder and pushed us outside. I stretched my long neck to see were my parents were, when I saw James and Fred. James smiled at me when he saw me and I guess it had something to do with my red hair. After four years of slight awkwardness I was really glad I saw him again. Giving him a long hug I felt him sign in relief. James and Fred looked totally opposite. James with his strait, short black hair, brown eyes and pale skin and Fred with his long red, dark skin and olive green eyes. Yet they acted like twins. They were a month apart, Fred being the oldest and shared everything they had. They had been the biggest pranksters Hogwarts, worse then the Marauders and the Weasley twins. Now though next to Fred was a girl of I guessed 18, with wild black hair at the back and blond in front. Her skin was very pale and her blue eyes were surrounded with black mascara and eye shadow. Dangling from her earlobes were two tiny piano earrings. I liked her immediately.

"Fred, who is this?" I asked the rest of the Weasley clan gathering around me. Fred smiled and the girl stuck her hand out to me without any sign of shyness.

"Melanie, Melanie Gilbert." She said and smiled as I shook her hand.

"Lily Luna Potter, but I suppose you already knew that." Melanie laughed.

"Fred and James might have mentioned you once or twice." She winked and took Fred's arm while the others welcomed her too.

"James where are mum and dad?" Albus asked and the others looked up too, noting that none of our parents were here.

"We are going to a restaurant and we, since we got our muggle driving licence, are going to bring you there," James exclaimed happily, "so say your goodbyes and come along."

I looked around to find Gabriel, Aaron and Brendan and gave them a hug. When I last hugged Gabriel I felt him holding me tighter then normal and his lips slightly brushed my neck before he whispered, see you soon. It surprised me and I looked sideways to see if anyone had seen his action. I caught narrowed silver eyes looking at Gabriel and for some reason I really didn't want Scorpius to see me like this. I pulled away playfully and said loudly so I hoped everyone in a 5 metre ratio could hear: "See you soon ok, bro!" and softy punched his arm. There, nothing romantic about that right? I felt bad for Gabriel but I didn't love him more then a friend yet I lacked the braveness to tell him strait in his face, no surprise I am in Slytherin right? The silver eyes were gone.

We divided up, Albus, Roxanne, Hugo and me went with James while Rose, Louis and Dominique went with Fred and Melanie. I laughed as I saw the cars. Both were old and identical to each other. They were sprayed bright red with golden edges around the windows, handles and wheels. Also a golden lion was painted on the front. I laughed so loudly that other people on the street looked at me.

"Oh God, hahaha – you guys are down right crazy! I, James – hahaha want a green one!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. Across the parking lot I saw other wizard families looking the cars and laughing slightly. Family Malfoy stood still before bursting out in laughter, as did Gabriel, Aaron, Brendan and Sofia when they walked past. James and Fred looked slightly hurt but I couldn't stop myself. It truly was, as a Slytherin a funny sight to see and I was imagining Molly driving in a similar, bumblebee like car. A smile spread across James' face as he thought of a come back, for none was allowed to insult his 'awesome' car.

"We were thinking about giving you a _purple_ one to match your _hair_." OK so I know he just wanted a good come back but this hurt. It was said in such a way that I knew he always had hated my black hair and that and everyone else found it stupid. Well I am a Metamorphmagus and I can do with my hair what I want besides every Metamorphmagus has a certain colour and hair style they like and will have and that is normally not their original hair colour. I was still searching for that style and colour, though somewhere deep down I knew that the way I had my hair now, fire red, pin strait and passed my waist was the style I liked the most. I didn't reply to James, opened the car, placed my suitcase in and sat down. The others followed my example but the atmosphere was different then before.

I stared out of the window and looked at London passing by. The restaurant was in the countryside, owned by a muggle with a witch as wife, but he didn't know that. James signed and looked at me through the mirror.

"I am sorry Lily, I should not have said that." I smiled at him accepting his apologizes.

"And I should not have made fun of your car." The others relaxed again and Hugo began talking to me about Quidditch.

Hugo being the Gryffindor keeper and me the Slytherin seeker we both felt our roles were very important. Of course the seeker ends the game but it could happen that other team that didn't catch the snitch has more points in total so they win. That's why having a good keeper is so bloody important and Hugo is a fantastic keeper. But even Hugo couldn't always stop the quaffle from Scorpius and Gabriel or avoid bludgers coming from Brendan. Aaron too was a very good keeper. I am sure you can imagine how our discussions about Quidditch must be. The Gryffindor team had always been full with Weasley's and Potter's. Now James, Fred and Molly had left the team made room for more players but still the Weasley's ruled. Hugo was keeper, Dominique and Louis the beaters, Roxanne a chaser just like Albus and Rose funnily enough was seeker. Yes I was surprised too this year when she finally got chosen because the others couldn't stay on their brooms. Hugo of course did everything to defend his sister and argued back whenever I started about Rose's seeker technique's.

"We haven't lost against Ravenclaw, Rose caught the snitch in time."

"Yes, when you were 140 points behind and Louis and Dominique were so desperate that they shot two bludgers at the Ravenclaw seeker in order for Rose to try and catch it. Had that not happened you guys would have lost very badly."

"But we won." I signed and stopped for Hugo could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

Avoiding Scorpius would be very hard I thought as he was the Slytherin captain and the extreme trainings for that end of the year cup would start soon.

The restaurant was a nice cottage that served everything. I purposely chose a large, filling sandwich so I had an excuse not to eat it all. The witch running the restaurant made sure her muggle husband wasn't there so we could talk about the Wizard world. When my parents saw me they looked slightly surprised but I smiled at them and they gave me a long hug. But dad didn't appreciate my clothes, the mini black skirt, tight long sleeves top and leggings. I just laughed at him and while braiding my knee length hair I told him about my first term at Hogwarts.

The long table at, which we were sitting, was crowded with cutlery, food and drinks and discussions were everywhere. Dominique, Louis and me frowned when Rose began bragging to her father of how good she was as seeker. Uncle Ron who always had tried to spoil his two children every time he got, listened and talked loudly so everyone could hear how amazing Rose was. Dominique behind Rose imitated herself throwing up in her plate. I smirked and quickly sipped my drink.

The Christmas dance came up and everyone was really interested. So Rose told us again about amazing Frank (I wanted to punch her), Hugo shyly said his date was Gabrielle Anders who was in year 4, Dominique and Louis shared their dates and Roxanne told us about Ben. Then all eyes turned to Albus and me. Albus was frozen for a second so I quickly said something for him.

"Gabriel and I went together as friends." I said and I saw dad nodding slightly. However Rose of course knew more and tested me.

"But Lily I thought Gabriel had_ long_ blond hair?"

"He does."

"But I saw you dancing with someone who had _shorter_ blond hair than Gabriel." All eyes went to me.

"I danced with a lot of people Rose."

"Why? You just said Gabriel was your date."

"As friends Rose, we went as friends. We both danced with other people and Gabriel is not the only one at Hogwarts who is blond." I tried to keep my voice calm. If they knew I was dancing with Scorpius hell would go lose for many reasons; one, Rose would probably be really angry, two, dad, even though he thinks the Malfoy's and Slytherin are ok, will be mad, three, well lets just say life would be easier if they didn't know.

"But," Rose started but Dominique cut in seeing panic in my eyes.

"Geesh Rose, give it a rest, why do you care anyway." Did I tell you how much I love Dominique? Well I do, a lot. Rose stopped and everyone seemed to relax as well though I saw dad's eyes lingering on me, questioning. Ignoring them, I talked to Victoire who sat next to me and noticed slight differences.

It was very cold this winter, yet Victoire had over dressed a lot with her three layers plus big winter coat. She hadn't eaten much nor had she drunken any alcohol. I quickly calculated, Victoire was 23 and had married Teddy last summer. Could there be a chance that she was pregnant? Victoire saw my calculating look and winked at me. Without any warning she knocked down her glass and the wine landed on her jumper. Everyone looked up.

"Oh dear, clumsy me! Lily will you help me please?" she said standing up. I got the hint and followed her to the bathroom. While cleaning her jumper Victoire looked at me through the mirror. "I didn't think someone would notice yet, but I am not surprised_ you_ did." I laughed before turning serious.

"How far are you?"

"About 5 months, so I'm starting to show now."

"Why are you keeping this a secret?"

Victoire closed her eyes and signed softly. She didn't say something for quite a while and I was scared I had said something wrong.

"What would everyone say if I said I was pregnant after being only married for half a year?"

"They would be happy."  
"And very shocked I'm sure. I can just see dad's face."

"Yes they will be shocked but happy that you and Teddy are ready to start a family. Remember that your mother was 23 too when she got you." I reminded her and understood why she was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor but Ravenclaw's were suppose to be smart and confident.

"True but that was 4 years after they were married!"

"Victoire! You are not your parents, you are you and Teddy is Teddy. You are ready so go for it!" I didn't want to shout but being half Weasley and Delacour makes you, just like half Potter and Weasley very stubborn. Victoire again was silent before she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Lily, I needed that. Do you think it would be the right time to tell them?"

"No, I think you should wait until the baby comes out. Of course now Vic. Surprise them!" I smirked and Victoire did too.

"I will always be there for you Lily, you know that right?"

"I do now." And together we went back. As we sat back down Victoire took Teddy's hand and he immediately understood. Victoire picked up her glass of wine and stood up.

"I would like to make an announcement." She waited until everyone had quietened down before she continued. "Teddy has been the love of my life and last summer has been the best summer I have ever had and I would like to say that there will be an addition to this already very large family." A smile had spread over her face when she talked and I saw Teddy looking so adorable and lovable I had a hard to not to both tackle them into a hug.

"You're pregnant?" Dominique said over the noise of the other shouting out their congratulations, her blue wide matching her purple hair perfectly. Victoire nodded joyful. Dominique squealed and went over to hug her sister. "I am becoming an _aunt_ and you a _mother_!"

"That's how it always goes Dom." Victoire said and I laughed. Dominique blushed and I have to say that her behaviour surprised me. Suddenly she turned to Teddy.

"Hey I know I always teased about your hair and stuff and that threatened that if you knocked her up I would kill you, but well I won't," Everyone laughed and Teddy faked a relieved face. Dominique pointed her finger at him and put up a stern face "but if I hear anything bad, like abuse and going away or something like that I will find you!" I came over to pull Dominique into a hug and free Teddy who was laughing so much that his hair turned a purple colour like Dominique's.

"I am glad that there are a lot of people who will protect Victoire. Thank you Dom."

While Victoire was busy hugged and kissing every single member of the family she winked at me and I was sure this was way better than she imagined.


	7. Early Christmas Dinner

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 7 Early Christmas Dinner

I am sure you would think that with 27 people you could easily set up a party at the Burrow, I thought so too. Well it was not that easy. Grandma Weasley, aunt Fleur, aunt Audrey and mum did the cooking from morning to afternoon to ensure it was done for the evening. Aunt Angelina, Melanie and aunt Hermione did most of the decorating inside the house, with magic. Dad, uncle Ron, Grandpa Weasley and uncle Bill used complicated spells to make the house twice as big. Uncle George, Fred and James covered the garden ground with magic so no creatures could disturb the party. Teddy, Victoire, Molly and her boyfriend Thomas Wilson helped set up the huge party tent outside and Lucy and her boyfriend Ryan McKenzie together with Albus, Rose and (amazing) Frank decorated the inside. Then the rest of us who weren't allowed to use magic did al the other stuff like cleaning adding small details to the decoration, calling the band, sending out some extra invitations, making sure everyone could land safely at the burrow with any transportation they used. At around 5 in the afternoon we were allowed to go up stairs to get changed because the dinner started at 7.

All the girls were together and while sitting on the bed waiting for our nails and hair to dry after a well-deserved shower I went over the list of who were coming:

The Weasley Family:

Grandpa, Grandma, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

The Potter Family:

Dad, Mum, James, Albus and me.

The Lupin/Black Family:

Teddy, Andromeda

The Malfoy Family:

Narcissa, Draco, Astoria, Scorpius

The Scamander Family:

Rudolf, Luna, Lorcan, Lysander

Friends:

Owen, Sarah, Thomas, Ryan, Melanie, Ben, Frank, Gabrielle, Melissa Lynth (James' girlfriend), Sofia, Gabriel, Aaron, Annabelle, Brendan and Maria (and others I don't know)

Professors and ministers:

Longbottom, Hagrid, McGonagall, Wood, Binnings, Bloom, Patill and Kingston (and again others I don't know).

While getting dressed we had a very nice, girly time. We talked about everything while being very careful with our dressed that we bought yesterday. Dominique, Molly, Roxanne and me being artistic helped the other girls with their dresses, hair, jewellery and make-up.

We stuck Victoire's hair up on top of her head with a few curls coming out covering her neck and falling between her shoulder blades. Her dress was strapless and light pink that hugged her hips and showed her pregnant belly, but not too much. Over the pink dress she wore and darker pink with small flowers covered over-dress. It parted after her chest into half and reached the ground, revealing her light pink dress. Around her arms hung a see through pink scarf and her dark pink stiletto's matched her dress.

Dominique had her long purple hair in a loose ponytail with a one braid on the right side of her face. Her dress was bright and probably the least chic. It was a one piece but seemed to exist out of different parts. The straps and top were light aquamarine then a magenta corset began. Also the short flowing skirt was magenta coloured. We added a blue ribbon at the top of the corset to make a line between the two different colours. Dominique wobbled unsure at first on her blue stiletto's but Victoire helped her until she could dance through the room without falling.

Molly decided to become the Queen of the night. Her auburn hair was loose showing her massive but beautiful ringlets. Her dress was 18th century princess like. The straps were see through white and hung at the sides of her shoulders. Her top was like a corset under her breast with dark blue and light sky blue. Her breasts were covered with soft blue silk. Molly wore a huge crinoline so the dress would fall wonderfully down. It was made of the made dark blue material as the corset. It parted on the top to reveal ruffles of the same light blue in the corset. She looked wonderful and the skirts and crinoline were made so that they weren't heavy and Molly could easily dance.

Lucy was totally the opposite of her sister. Instead of the big complicated dress Molly had Lucy's was very simple. Even though it was less fun to make Lucy up I felt she made the right choice since it reflected her personality. The white, covered in tiny pink butterflies, knee length dress with loose shoulder straps was simple and neat, yet a bit playful too. Just like Dominique she had a ribbon under her bosom but hers was light pink to match the butterflies. Lucy's strawberry blonde hair was shoulder length and strait and we left it that way for her hair looked very beautiful.

Rose's light blue dress was long and strapless. It hugged her chest and hips and spread beautifully at her feet. We attached a dark blue ribbon under her chest with under that a see through wrap that separated at the top and went down to her feet. To fasten the ribbon and long wrap Rose clipped a light pink rose through them. We made a huge bun of her hair that stood on top of her head except for two large ringlets on either side of her face. We pinned a hair band of roses into her bun. As I looked at her I had to admit she looked very beautiful and I could understand that Scorpius liked her.

I always loved how Roxanne looked. She was so different from us with her dark brown hair, light mocha skin and bright blue eyes. We straitened her hair just a little bit in order to control her wavy hair. She had chosen a light aquamarine dress with poofy straps that lay on her shoulders. The dress just like Rose's hugged her whole body perfectly but widened at the bottom so she could dance. As Lucy she too had a pink ribbon. That was to make the dress elegant and playful.

I guess my dress was the most winterish. The dress I wore had a long, white, sparkling skirt that opened at my ankles to reveal my dark turquoise stilettos that matched the upper-body of my dress. Long, white sleeves were attached to the dress with a beautifully folded strap that went strait across my body, below my shoulders. The design was somewhat medieval. I did my hair loose and let it go slightly past my waist with small waves at the ends.

We didn't apply too much make-up, just some mascara, eye-shadow, lip-gloss and some eyeliner and blush for Lucy since her dress was to simplest. Once we were ready we carefully walked down the stairs in our matching stilettos and walked into the kitchen to wait for the guest, while being not to bump into anything. Mum came up to me and carefully gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful! What a gorgeous dress, it fits you perfectly. Is Gabriel coming?" I was a bit taken back by her question. How did she know about Gabriel?

"Thanks mum. Yes Gabriel is coming why?"

"Nothing sweetie, just don't do things you don't want to do." I laughed.

"Mum there is nothing between me and Gabriel. We are just friends, nothing more."

"You don't want to be more?"

"No."

"Does he?" I said nothing and tried to not look in our identical eyes.

"Yes."

"Did you tell him no?"

"Well I hinted…"

"Hinting is not enough with guys Lily, if he still is trying, tell him tonight, in a nice way of course." This part of mum was funny, interesting and very strange. I felt my sarcasm bubble up.

"Sure I will tell him in a _nice_ way on Christmas eve." Mum signed.

"You know what I mean Lily. You can't let him live like this, he needs an answer."

"You're right mum, I will, but I might need your help." Mum gave me a light squeeze.

"I will always be there for you, whatever there is."

"How did you know mum?" Mum laughed at me, her brown eyes sparkling beautifully with her dark blue dress.

"Mother instinct, Lily-flower. Oh dear the first guests. See if you can help your grandmother."

"Yes mum." And I gave her a small peck on the cheek.

I walked into the kitchen were the Potter's and most Weasley's were standing, waiting. The guys were all in suits and it made them look older and quite handsome. I saw dad, James and Albus looking at my outfit, checking if it was appropriate. When they smiled I signed in relief and walked to them.

"Nice dress Lily-flower." Dad said while he struggled with his tie.

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah nice dress Lils." James said smirking. I smirked back and raised a red eyebrow.

"What not sexy enough?" I asked. Albus coughed, James' ears turned red and dad shot me a please-not-now-and-keep-it-appropriate look. Laughing I walked out of the kitchen to welcome the first guests when I froze.

Of course I should've known that the Malfoy's were always on time and didn't mind to be the first ones. Teddy greeted his aunt Narcissa Malfoy then Draco and Astoria. He and Scorpius gave each other a playful punch in the shoulder. I felt my knees go weak by seeing Scorpius. He looked so perfect in his suit and unruly flaxen hair. His silver eyes were mixed with hints of blue. It reminded me of my wand. His very tall body was nearly calling for me and I thought about how perfectly our body fit together during the dance. As he came closer I could smell his cologne. I wanted to touch his face, his lips and smell him but I wouldn't and couldn't. It was driving me insane and he would stay here the whole night, so 5 hours of his concentrated presences. I wish I could just disappear. While the adults were talking and aunt Hermione forced uncle Ron, James, Fred and Hugo downstairs and made them promise to be polite Scorpius had made his way towards me. I suddenly noticed that none was watching us nor would they see us, which made the situation only worse.

"Hey," He said uncomfortable. I said nothing but just gave him a nod since I didn't trust my voice.

"I like your dress and your hair and well you just look wonderful tonight." I blushed and smiled a little.

"Thank you. I…um like your tie." I had to say something and his red with gold tie caught my attention.

"Thanks Lily." We stood in silence and I played with my hair twisting it in my long fingers.

"Lily?" I looked at him and saw his silver eyes looked pleading. "Please give me a chance. I will explain everything."

"You had 4 and a half years to explain yourself, so don't you think this is a bit too late?"

"You don't understand Lily!"

"Maybe I don't want to understand."

"You must think so bad about me but if you would let me explain you will see I am not who you think I am."

"So you are not the git you left me because of rumours and the guy would loves my cousin and is using me as a distraction and you have an explanation for the way you have treated me?"

"Rumours and distraction? What are you talking about besides Rose broke up with me."

"Of course I know about the break up idiot, but you still love her. Now how about you just leave me alone and stop following me Malfoy for you don't deserve to explain yourself to me especially after the dance." I turned and walked away and it hurt so badly. Ever tried to separate two very strong magnets, well that's what it felt like. I passed Rose and the just arrived Frank who were making out on the couch. I clenched my fist and walked passed quickly. I joined the others in the kitchen again as we started to fill up all the wine glasses that we would start putting on the table and serve.

Dad came towards me carry a tray with four glasses of champagne.

"Lily, could you give these to the Malfoy's please?" I pulled a face.

"Why? Because I am the only Slytherin right now and you want to make them feel at home?" I know that was mean but my mood had been ruined. Dad looked at me surprised.

"What is the matter Lily-flower?"

"Nothing dad, I guess I am just exited." I lied and took the tray. Carefully I walked over to Mrs and Mr Malfoy and his wife Mrs Greengrass-Malfoy. Scorpius was standing with Louis, Dominique, Albus, Rose and Frank.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked politely. They looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." Mr Malfoy said and his wife and Narcissa smiled at me. I gave them a smile before putting the tray down, getting the two glasses a walking over to Scorpius.

"Malfoy, my dad told me to give you this." I said and tried to sound like James. Yet Scorpius smiled at me and took the glass.

"A toast?" He asked me raising his glass. Albus came into action immediately.

"Hey, no way Malfoy, she's 15. Lily your 15, underage."

"Really Al, I am glad you know my age." I said lifting my glass.

"Come on Al, Lily's old enough." Dominique said and Louis nodded. Rose looked thoughtful.

"Maybe you shouldn't Lily."

"Oh come on Rose, you were drunk when you were 13, remember in the common room. I had to carry you to your bed, yet you refused to let me go." Frank smirked. Rose turned red and I saw Scorpius' stare harden. It must have been hard to know that she cheated on him but hearing that it had been already going on in the first year of their dating was obviously hard for him too. Scorpius lifted his glass at me and I did the same. We touched each other's glasses for a second before taking a sip of the champagne. Since I normally wasn't allowed to drink so this was new for me. It tickled my tongue and I savoured the taste. Eagerly I took another sip. Scorpius laughed and Dominique, Louis and Frank smiled. Albus looked horrified as I drank more and more while Rose wasn't really sure what she was to think. I lifted my glass again for a toast. As he leaned towards me I hissed in his ear:

"This is just to annoy Al so don't get any ideas Malfoy." And I took another sip of the champagne without looking him in the eye.

Around 7 we went to all sit on the long tables set up in the garden. The teenagers on one table, adults on the other and the very small children had a small table next to the adults. We were with about 70 people in total. I sat between Gabriel and Sofia with Louis opposite me and Scorpius and Dominique at his sides. It seemed as if Scorpius was playing a game with me and it felt exciting that none knew what was going on between us yet his piercing eyes made me uncomfortable. Gabriel seemed to notice and kept me talking, which I didn't mind because then none would see that I wasn't eating a lot or at least I thought so.

"Lily why aren't you eating much?" Scorpius again, it was beginning to annoy me.

"The desserts are the best Malfoy." Scorpius wanted to say something back but Gabriel cut it.

"Lily I think we should perform something tonight." And he sent a glare in Scorpius' direction.

"That would be really cool Lils. You guys should do that so we can hear how good you guys are. I am sure mum would love to hear something else than the music Grandma plays every year." Louis said and the others who could hear nodded eagerly. I wanted to but felt bad for the band we had hired for the night.

"We have a band tonight Louis, we can't just cut in. They are good by the way, no grandma's music this year I promise you."

"Oh come on Lils please." James joined the conservation and Melissa smiled. Dad told me that when he saw Melissa he had to laugh. "All the Potter's fall for red heads." he had said. Melissa had short red hair, fair skin with some freckles and bright green eyes. She was the new Lily Evans. The family now used the joke and call Melissa Lisa or Lily. Melissa didn't mind, she was strong and had a short temper, exactly right for James. She could control James if she wanted to. She had this night all ready become part of the family in my eyes.

"Let Lily do what she wants." She said and I was very grateful for that. The others seemed to give up and were very disappointed.

"Fine maybe we'll do it and we can always send in requests." I said defeated and Louis and Gabriel seemed satisfied.

When the desserts came I went to the bathroom to miss the first round of cakes and when I wanted to go again Scorpius' eyes kept me down. I caught his silver eyes and a knot formed in my stomach and I had a feeling he knew what I was doing. He didn't say anything yet though. My cat Snow saved me. I felt her walk past my leg and the others looked shocked under the table. I laughed and picked her up, stroking her again my chest. I made my way through the tables and inside to bring her to my room. My room was covered with dark green walls and silver decoration. On the walls hang posters of muggle and wizard bands also posters of my favourite Quidditch teams the Holly Harpies, where mum played before she got James. I carefully put Snow down on my bed and she made herself comfortable on one of the pillows. I tickled her between her ears and let out a sign. Snow heard and looked at me curiously before walking into my lab and lying down. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and his velvet, low; sexy voice came through the door.

"Lily? Can I come in?" Scorpius asked and I felt a strange yet exiting feeling come up.

"Arghh honestly Malfoy you are _not_ suppose to be this stubborn." I said and he laughed while opening the door ever so slightly.

"How should I be then?" He caught me of guard for a second and he appeared in the door opening for me to admire.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked harshly focusing my eyes on Snow. Scorpius chuckled.

"You?" I shot up furiously and Snow hissed at me for scaring her but I had all my attention on the Malfoy heir.

"I was serious Malfoy!"

"Me too." My wand was out.

"We have already covered that topic so if it's that then get out, no get out anyway, I don't care what you have to say to me."

"No Lily wait…I mean…I didn't mean that…well I did but…" His fingers went through his hair, "I wanted to make sure you are alright." He finally said and looked at me.

"Why would I not be okay?"

"You weren't eating and I thought you were feeling sick but if you're not and just trying to loose weight or something then don't because…because you're perfect." He avoided my eyes. We stood in silence for a while and it became very uncomfortable. Finally Scorpius looked at me again and right at that moment I changed my eyes blue like Rose's to see his reactions. He looked slightly taken back before he sighed. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I am a Metamorphmagus, I can do whatever I want."

"You are not being yourself!"

"How _can_ I be myself, I am a none, an outsider, a disgrace to the Potter and Weasley family, a Metamorphmagus who hasn't found her appearance yet, a mind reader, I'm a Slytherin, now_ you_ tell me how I should be myself because I don't even know who _I_ am!" I shouted and my sight became slightly blurry. "I am the youngest and first female Potter in ages, the first Potter and Weasley to come in Slytherin. I live in the shadows of my utterly perfect, most graceful, absolutely gorgeous cousin Rose and the others. The only friends I had, left me because of Truth or Dare and I've been hanging out with guys for the past 5 years. My family cares for me but other than being overprotecting they pay no attention to me. I don't have the courage to tell my best friend that I don't love him like he loves me and I am furious that none has ever pointed out that I am fat so really if you are looking for our family's perfect I bet she's downstairs her snogging absolutely, amazing, awesome, handsome, crazy boyfriend. Now get you bloody ass out of _my_ room!" I cried and horrifying tears trickled down my cheeks.

I pressed my eyes shut and turned around and stared angry at my wall waiting for the sound of him closing the door but it didn't come, instead he came towards me and before I knew it his arms were around me. I between my snobs and hiccups I tried to tell him to get out but he just held me tighter. Scorpius whispered soft words in my ears trying to comfort me. He rubbed my arms carefully, turned me around and pressed me against his chest. He bent down so my head could lie on his shoulder and he stroked my hair on top of my head.

"None is perfect I know but to me," he pulled me away and stroke away a few strands of my hair, "you are the most perfect girl I have ever known Lily Luna Potter and ever since the incident in the common room I've been trying to tell you that." And he touched my forehead with his own. I looked at him in the eye and I accidentally read his mind. He meant it every single word he spoke was true. Suddenly I felt our body pressed against each other and noted how close we were and how close his firm yet soft lips were. We moved even closer and I could nearly feel his lips on mine while they were still only a centimetre or 5 away from me. My eyes fluttered shut and I waited. We were so close, we had been so close but we were ripped apart by footsteps coming closer and it seemed as if someone threw ice-cold water over me. I wrung myself out of his arms just in time for Gabriel and Albus to fall in. They looked from me to Scorpius who were standing still quite close and noted my wand in my hand. They pulled their own out and pointed them on Scorpius who raised his hands in air.

"Al, Gabriel relax, Malfoy and I were having a discussion about Quidditch." I said and put my own wand back. The boys followed my example but didn't leave.

"Holly Harpies or Cambridge Canons?" Albus asked Scorpius with narrowed eyes.

"Cambridge Canons." Scorpius said and Albus shock his head while walking away and I laughed. I pulled both blond guys away with me by their wrists. While walking down the wide stairs I felt Scorpius' fingers brush against mine and I slightly opened my hand to feel their warmth but so that none could see. Dinner was nearly over and in front of Scorpius I was forced to eat a piece of marzipan cake, which was the best dish of the whole dinner. With one wave of Grandma's wand the table was clean and everyone seated themselves somewhere close to the stage where the band so playing. Along the way I slipped past Victoire and pulled her with me inside the house.

"Vic I need your help." I pleaded and Victoire chuckled.

"I didn't know I would be repaying you a favour so quickly. What's the matter?"

"Well you see I have liked Scorpius ever since I saw him at the station when we brought away Al and,"

"And when he dated Rose we guys stopped being friends and it just got worse. He's been trying to get your attention but you kept refusing him until now." I stared at her for at least a minute or so.

"How…how did you know?" I asked and Victoire smiled guiding me further into the house so none would hear us.

"Did you forget that Teddy and Scorpius are family? Both their grandmothers who are sisters have contact with each other again and they all get along very well. Scorpius would always tell Teddy everything, knowing that Teddy would never slip anything. So Scorpius told him that he fancied you in his first and second year but also that Rose was a good friend of him too and that he couldn't decide. Eventually he choose Rose because he barely knew you and you were two years younger than him and the most protected. But when you finally came to Hogwarts he started to fancy you again but he kept loyal to Rose and didn't want to screw up their relationship. He thought that by keeping away from you he wouldn't be tempted to like you anymore. He noticed that you rightfully became cold too him. Scorpius would write long letters to Teddy how confused he felt and angry every time he saw you and Gabriel together because he knew that Gabriel fancies you for quite some time now. He also knew that Rose was cheating on him and it basically destroyed him because he did love her. Yet of course with their break up, not only did he still have the trust of James and Al but he also became good friends with Louis. He felt horrible when you were so angry with him in the common room and felt he deserved it. Of course he also wrote about what happened during the Christmas dance and how he couldn't control himself at that time and found himself incredibly stupid. In other words, you have bewitched him ever since he saw you at platform 9 ¾. Of course now he is in last year he knows there would be difficulties when he is gone and he is unsure whether it would not be better not to get involved with you because it would cause so much pain for both. Oh Lily I could keep going."

I stared at her for surely 5 minutes at least to let all the information get absorbed into me. He had loved me as long as I had loved him yet I had been so ridiculously stubborn. I suddenly thought back about my 11th birthday not because of the disaster but the book I was reading when my family picked me up. Pride and Prejudice had always been my favourite book but that it had, had influence on my life was new to me. I certainly had been way to proud, more proud than any Malfoy heir had been.


	8. Secretive Christmas

**The Talented Potter Girl**  
Chapter 8 Secretive Christmas

'He loves me, I love him, what is so difficult about that? Just go to him, go now! Lily Luna _stupid stubborn_ Potter, tell Scorpius you love him!' I was arguing with myself as Victoire managed to drag me to the, build into dance floor, living room. 'Don't be your stubborn self, go to him, grab him, before Gabriel grabs you. Oh my God, there's Scorpius. He's looking at me. Don't blush Lily, head up.'

I heard that when you hear the person you have loved ever since you were 9 loves you too you feel amazing. Well I guess, like everything, I am an exception. It wasn't that I wasn't happy but without Scorpius knowing that I knew his feelings for me and how those feelings affected his life, is awkward. And honestly I am with my _family_ here, my _overprotected way to large family_. Are you getting the idea? No? Well what about your best friend loving you but not knowing you don't love him and in a few seconds you might break his heart on _Christmas Eve_? So I had jellyfish legs, butterflies in my stomach and I was absolutely nervous and feeling dreadful, on _Christmas Eve_. Great right?

I straightened my shoulders, lifted my head in the air, flipped my waist length red hair from my shoulders and took a step towards Scorpius with my dark turquoise stilettos. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Hey Lily, are you enjoying yourself?" His green emerald eyes seemed to be looking through me. I decided not to lie.

"Sort of, though I have to sort some things out before I can really start enjoying." Dad raised an eyebrow and my vagueness. I smiled at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lily-flower?"

"Will you love me if I would do something that you don't agree with?" Dad frowned slightly and took both my hands.

"Lily Luna Potter, I will always love you no matter what." Then he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I felt safe in daddy's arms.

"I love you too daddy."

We released each other and at that moment Gabriel was at my side. Before he could open his mouth I felt my courage build up and used it.

"Gabriel, we need to talk. Bye dad." I said and led Gabriel through the people and we went outside.

It was cold and I shivered slightly. It had started to snow and the ground had a thin layer of the white diamonds glittering at me, making this seem very romantic. Gabriel was behind me and turned me around. He looked like an angel, but he wouldn't be my angel, I told myself.

"Lily, your cold." He said and took of his jacket and laid it on my shoulders.

"I…thanks, Gabriel. Eh look, we have to talk. What I want to say is…you see…its _not_ you. Oh god how should I put this…" I mumbled and I was loosing all that courage I had a second ago. 'No, no come on Lily.'

"What is it Lily?" Gabriel said as he took a step towards me, making us to close to be comfortable. His hand went to my face and his finger twirled a strain of my hair.

"Gabriel, I don't love you." He froze, his finger still caught in my flaming tresses. He seemed like a sculpture,

"I am sorry, really. I like you, I…I love you as a _brother_ but not…not more. I mean your great and there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with _you _but _me_. I just, well it wouldn't be fair if I would pretend to love you. Well over time maybe I would, I don't know but, no, forget what I said. Gabriel I love you as a brother and it will never be more. Oh god Gabriel, _please_ say something and don't be angry at me because that would be…" I stopped as Gabriel laid his finger on my lips.

"Shhh, it's ok, I understand." And without any warning he softly planted a kiss on my forehead. He grinned and took my arm and tried to bring my shivering body back inside, I didn't move though.

"Wait, Angel. Are you ok with this? I mean, your smiling, and not that I don't want you to smile but…" I silenced myself again. Gabriel laughed and began to drag me back inside.

"You gave me a clear answer and that's all I need. Of course it hurts but it's ok. I guess it's better if we have a friend relationship. One thing though," He stopped and looked at me, "If your boyfriend hurts you in anyway, I will hurt him as much as possible, and you can't stop me, promise?" I nodded while smiling and blushing at the same time. "Good, now lets go inside because I'm freezing my arse of here." Laughing like friends we went back inside. Waltz music greeted us and Gabriel groaned. I quickly saw all my others cousins and friends huddled together by a couch in de corner of the room. I laughed and followed Gabriel as we walked over to them.

"Oh come on you guys, after the ball we should be great at dancing to this music."

"Lily, I am _sick_ of Waltz music." Dominique said, her purple hair had gone loose and fell elegant over her shoulders.

"I think you should play." Albus said while eyeing Gabriel and me. I slapped him on the head. "Ow, what was _that_ for!"

"We been over that and stop looking at me like that, nothing happened ok?" Albus seemed to relax a bit, Scorpius looked as if gravity had stopped holding him and though he didn't smile in his eyes I saw relief and happiness. Our eyes locked for a second then he slightly nodded towards the dance floor. I got the hint and quickly made a scene.

"Oh but I _want_ to Waltz, is there really nobody who wants to?" I looked around hoping that no one would stand up and when no one did I played a bit more. "Fine, then I will _drag_ someone with me." I saw my family looked at me very nervously as I eyed everyone, until my gaze rested on Scorpius. He played shocked and took one step back. To everyone it seemed like he absolutely didn't want to dance with me, but I knew he just wanted to get to the dance floor as quickly as possible.

"Fancy a dance Malfoy?" I heard Sofia laugh and felt that she knew that Scorpius and I were playing.

"Eh…sure Potter as long as you don't stand on my feet." Scorpius said giving me his mocking smile. He was enjoying this.

"How dare you! I will show you I can dance a lot better than you." I lifted my head high and grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to the dance-floor. I heard my family laugh and I suppose it must be very amusing seeing me madly dragging an unhappy Scorpius with me. But it was al play, and my heart was bumping hard against my chest.

Finally we reached the middle of the dance-floor and I turned to face Scorpius. His flaxen hair looked slightly unruly and parted at the left to form a sideways fringe. His silver eyes sparkled and his full lips smiled at me. There was a faint blush on his high cheek boned face. His suit fitted him perfectly and his red and gold tie reminded me of Hogwarts and a Christmas tree. I smiled back feeling myself getting red and tried hard to suppress an up coming giggle. Scorpius laid his hand on my waist and softly hummed the tune along. I always loved the muggle 'Emperor Waltz' and dancing to it with Scorpius had been my dream. I pulled myself closer to him as we moved on the music. We twirled past the other guests and I held the tip of my dress up so I could move without tripping. We just danced quietly, looking into each other's eyes only vaguely aware that people were watching us.

"I love you." Scorpius whispered and looked at me so loving I had a hard time trying to not kiss him here right now.

"I love you too, Scorpius." I said back and he tickled the inside of my hand. We were made for each other I realized then and no one, not even Gabriel or Rose or Amy could stop that. Not even my family could even if they wanted to. I looked at him and whispered; "Can we keep this, I mean us a secret? I don't know how my family will react and I only know when you were with Rose they weren't happy. Gabriel…I told him I didn't like him but I don't know how he really feels about it and I don't want there to be any fights in the Common room. But seeing as you're the Quidditch Captain, you can always help me improving my _skills_ right?" Scorpius laughed and held my waist tighter while squeezing my hand slightly.

"I understand Lily. That's fine with me. You definitely need more Seeker practice." I giggled just at the thought of us on the Quidditch field.

"You can call me Lily Luna, if you want to." I whispered and he leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Lily Luna."

The party continued until 12 and a few guests went back home like the friends of mum and dad and the family Scamander. Gabriel, Aaron, Brendan, Annabelle, and Maria left too. Granddad and Grandma left as well promising that they would be back in the morning. To my pleasant surprise the Malfoy's stayed. When we found that out, Scorpius couldn't help but smile widely and I quickly squeezed his hand the next opportunity I got.

The Grimmauld Place 12 had been made like a small hotel for the guest. Mum and dad slept in their own room. James shared his room with Fred, Thomas, Ryan, Ben, and Owen. Albus shared his with Hugo, Louis, Scorpius, and Frank. I shared mine with Sofia, Rose, Roxanne, Sarah, and Gabrielle. Victoire and Teddy, Draco and Astoria, Narcissa and Andromeda had the biggest guest rooms. Bill and Fleur with Percy and Audrey shared one big room. George and Angelina did the same with Charlie. Ron and Hermione had another smaller room. Lastly Dominique together with Lucy, Molly, Melanie, and Melissa shared a room.

I lay on my back silently listening to Rose and Sofia's steady breathing. Roxanne had gone to Ben. Sarah and Gabrielle I assumed were sleeping as well because I didn't hear them turning. I stretched my mind searching for Scorpius' mind. I felt he was as wide-awake as I was and while trying not to go through his thoughts I send him an image of the living room downstairs. I could basically feel him grinning. Quietly I got out of bed paying absolutely no notice to the fact that I was wearing long checked with green, silver, white and black pyjama pants and a black tank top. Neither did I think about the fact that I wasn't wearing any make-up or that my hair was wild. Only when I had slipped out of my room, managed to get down stairs without one stairs making a sound, and passed a mirror before the living room did I stand still and noted now much I looked like a muggle witch right now. Waist length flaming tresses were in tangles. My skin was the colour of light cream, covered with freckles. My brown eyes surrounded by unusual black eyelashes had a golden glow to them. I looked at my waist and disgust bubbled up as I saw how my tank top marked every single layer of fat. I was discussing with myself whether to change into something that would hide those horrible folds when I heard someone curse so softly that no one besides me would have heard it. I smiled and opened the door to the now normal living room that had shrunken back into its original size. A large Christmas tree decorated with multicoloured decorating took up most of the space in the corner of the room, closest to the fireplace. Under the tree lay at least hundred presents seeing as everyone bought a gift for everyone. I became excited as I thought of my present for Scorpius. I knew he loved Charms and had therefore had not been able to resist to buy a quite expensive care-for-wand-set. I had bought it in the summer when it lay sparkling in the shop window. My first idea was to give it to him for him birthday but seeing as I had been angry with him and not expected him to be here I didn't have a Christmas present for him, so this was a great time to give it.

Scorpius himself was half lying on the large couch by the tree, holding his ankle with both hands. I realized then he was wearing a tight black shirt that marked every muscle on his torso. He had quickly slipped on a pair on light jeans. Suddenly I felt slightly uncomfortable in my pyjamas, but before I could even think about going back upstairs he saw me and smiled, though I could clearly see he was in pain. Grinning softly I carefully went to the couch, something Scorpius obviously hadn't done. It was dark but the moonlight shone through the windows that hadn't been covered with curtains and the snow outside only made it seem brighter. The light made Scorpius' hair look silver and his eyes were like tiny moons. He seemed to be carved out of marble. I knelt beside him and gently touched his hands with mine.

"What happened?" Scorpius didn't answer first, he was to busy looking at me, probably realizing that, I, Lily Luna Potter was alone with him, in the living room of my parents, while everyone was sleeping. I raised an eyebrow and Scorpius smirked.

"I tripped after I hit the table." He said in a defensive tone and gave me a sad look on his face. I laughed and held his cheek with my hand.

"Poor Scorpius tripped, well let me get some ice then darling." And I stood up wanting to head of the kitchen but Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I don't think it needs ice." He whispered husky before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I placed my arms around his neck and leaned in to the kiss. His tongue trailed along my lips asking for permission. Like snakes our tongue wrapped around, moving in circles and while not breaking the kiss I sat down on the couch beside him. Scorpius pulled my closer and his hands held onto my back, while my fingers softly combed his flaxen hair.

It was heaven, kissing was heaven. It only stayed with kissing something I was glad about. Scorpius wasn't pushing at all. He was careful, trying to make me feel at ease. Did I already mention it was like heaven? I felt loved, I felt great. I was perfect and beautiful and just right, exactly right for him. I loved him and would die for him.

We broke abruptly broke apart when we heard something move and the creaking of stairs. We sat up strait and didn't make a sound. I rolled up into a ball next to Scorpius hopping that whoever was coming down didn't see us. The door opened and the light of the hall way spilled in side. Through the shadows we saw someone standing in the door opening, someone wearing a long nightgown and a large belly. I gasped softly and heard Victoire giggle. She walked towards the couch.

"You two might want to get up stairs before people start waking up. I have to admit it was my fault if people woke up." She looked over the couch and a huge grin formed on her face as she saw our faces in absolute shock. "I will cover up but you have to get up now." She said and gave us a warning look. As quickly as we untangled ourselves and made our way to the stairs. Scorpius planted a quick kiss on my cheek before slipping into his room and I returned to mine, heavily blushing.


	9. Christmas Day

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 9 Christmas Day

I dropped onto my bed when I closed the door. I was panting heavily and my heart was bursting through my chest. I felt that my head was lobster red and through my half closed eyes I could see that unconsciously I was changing my hair colour from it's normal fire orange to dark red, strawberry blonde, and Scorpius' flaxen hair. My lips spread into a massive grin. I, Lily Luna Potter, had been making out with Scorpius Malfoy, at my house, on Christmas Eve and no one but Victoire knew about it. My life was great! With these thoughts I fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Ouch! God damn it! Rose did you _have_ to put your heels right next to _my_ bed?"

I groaned as Roxanne's voice woke me up. My room was bright, the curtains open, sun shining and fresh snow covered the ground below. Snow. Quickly I sat up. Roxanne's mass of dark brown curls seemed to fly through my room as she tried to gather her clothes. Rose's wine red curls came out of her covers and by the sound of Roxanne's voice she rolled up tighter in the bed to take on a form of a caterpillar. Sarah, Louis' girlfriend and Gabrielle, Hugo's girlfriend slept on the other side of my room and were both wide-awake smiling at the sight of the snow outside. They had slipped on jumpers and a pair of jeans and thick socks.

"Good morning sunshine."

I looked beside me. Sofia's straight dark brown hair was spread out like a fan over her pillow as she supported her head with her hands. She pushed the covers down to her knees and so her dark green pyjamas were shown. She looked at me with her light grey eyes and a Cheshire grin played on her face. From that moment I knew she knew what had happened last night.

"Slept well?" She added raising one perfectly strait dark eyebrow. I smiled and felt a blush rising.

"Yes I did. What about you?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Very well! It was quite surprising though waking up to a blonde supermodel." Sofia said quietly. At first I didn't get what she meant, then I looked at my hair and I felt shock going through my body like ice-cold water. It was flaxen blonde.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed and concentrated to change it back to its original fire orange. But by cursing I'd already created a scene. Everyone in the room turned to look at me, even Rose pulled the covers from her face. We made eye contact and I felt her dark blue eyes swallowing me. She smiled.

"You could pass as a blonde Lily, it suits you better than black."

"Her _boyfriend_ should be _blonde_." Sofia laughed and I kicked her. She looked up and grinned, again raising an eyebrow. "What?"

I glared at her, stupid Slytherin.

"But her boyfriend is blonde." Roxanne said, and I felt sick.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Gabriel. Gabriel is blonde," Roxanne muttered, looking confused, "You guys are a thing right?"

"NO! No, no, no! We are not a thing. We're just good friends, he's like a brother to me." I quickly explained feeling myself get redder. Now the top of my hair was strawberry blonde while the rest still remained flaxen. I frowned and tried to focus to get it back red, but the girls didn't me a break.

"Good friends yeah?" Roxanne said smiling, "I see, I see."

"No, Roxy I mean it, there is nothing _romantic_ between us."

"Sure! I am sure you'd let the opportunity go by and not date such hot stuff."

"Gabriel is my friend Roxy, I don't like him any more than that." I countered back sitting up even straighter to stress my point.

"What a waste." Roxanne shrugged, but I knew she gave up. Now the matter was settled I had time to back my hair back. I mentally punished myself for letting it happen. The last time it had happened was on my very first train ride to Hogwarts, and also Scorpius' fault.

An ice blue jumper landed on my head. I frowned at Sofia who grinned.

"Come on Potter! Get dressed so we can go outside!" She said as she pulled a dark green jumper over her grey tank top that matched with her black skinny jeans. I quickly slipped on my white jeans, a simple light green t-shirt for extra warmth and threw the blue jumper on top. While the rest were digging up their Hogwarts scarfs and gloves, I brushed and braided my hair in a side braid, running from my right ear, around my head to my left ear and braiding the excess hair into one thick braid, that hung down my shoulder. Within seconds I applied some waterproof mascara on and put on some thick socks. It was then when there was loud knocking on my doors, and the insane laughter of the guys. Like mad animals we heard them descend the stairs, until the very pleasant sound of my mum commanding them to quiet down rang through the house.

Laughing the six of us existed my room and followed the boys to be joined half way by Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Melanie, and Melissa. While the boys had already raced outside, no doubt starting to gather the necessary snowballs for the upcoming fight, us girls tried to put on our jackets and boots as fast as possible, without tripping for one another, or the scrambled shoes that the boys left behind. As expected, the second we opened the door at attack of snowballs came our way. Luckily for us, Melanie and Melissa had been at front and thus received most of them in their faces and the rest managed to disperse us through the garden. Thankfully were these two were perfect for the trouble makers of our family and thus both had temper and went straight into the fight. Rules had been established that magic wasn't allowed…but of course, this rule was broke within 5 minutes of the game.

I scanned the garden from my hiding place, between the bushes close to the door. The Grimmauld Place 12 had a huge garden at the back of the house. The remnants of last night's party weren't yet all cleaned up. But this didn't matter at all, as the tables and tents, provided great hiding place and obstacles for our game. James and Fred, the most enthusiastic probably of all of us wore their matching red jumpers and were dodging snowballs, magically fired at them by their respective girlfriends. Thomas, Ryan, Albus, and Frank had teamed up together and were trying to simultaneously build a snow fortress while keeping Dominique, Sofia, Molly, Roxanne and Gabrielle at bay. Ben and Hugo, both standing out greatly with their bright red haired, seemed like brothers and were trying to sneak up on Rose and Lucy who looked like they would much rather be inside at the moment. Owen and Louis made a bond together and were trying to distract the girl firing at the snow fortress. Scorpius joined them quite quickly. Scorpius Malfoy. With his dark grey jeans and midnight blue sweater, he stole away my breath. His flaxen hair was tossled and wet and shone in the winter sun. He seemed like an angel and I decided there that it had to be illegal for guys to look like him. And, I had to remind myself he was my boyfriend.

Sarah brought me back to this world when she scared me to death by appearing beside me in the bushes.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep with all this madness." She said grinning. I had never really talked to Sarah before at Hogwarts. Of course her being a Hufflepuff and me being a Slytherin didn't make it likely for us to meet, neither did the year gap. But from what I got to know about her these past few days, I liked her very much. Compared to other girls, and definitely compared to Louis she appeared quite plain, but from up close I saw her lively soft brown eyes that contrasted lovely with her pale skin. Her skin dusted lightly by summer freckles, that I assumed to become more pronounced in summer. She had light brown hair, that didn't appear to be very special to me, coming from a family full of rich browns, jet-blacks, glowing blondes, and fiery reds. But her hair was thick and shone full of health and the sun made it give of honey highlights. She wasn't plain at all, she was gorgeous, not by her looks, but by the energy she gave off. She was so full of life and love that it made her beautiful and I could see Louis' attraction to her. It was that moment that Sarah Finnegan became a role model to me. I smiled at her.

"No, I was planning a surprise attack." I told her grinning. She smiled back and focused on the 'battle field'.

"Who's the target?"

"The builders." I said, fixing my eyes on the boys in the fortress.

"If we sneak from behind we can overpower them. They are too busy with the others to notice us." Sarah agreed. With a quick nod we started to maneuver ourselves through the garden, while avoiding snowballs.

Thankfully everyone in de garden seemed too preoccupied. As we reached the back of the fortress, we gathered snowballs. Thomas and Ryan were digging up more snow of the walls, while Albus and Frank kept firing at the other girls. Through hand signals Sarah and I decided whom to attack. Sofia on the other side caught my eye. I grinned and at that moment she jumped and tackled Albus to the ground. At the same time both Sarah and I fired snowballs at the other two boys. Sarah then flung herself at her former Hufflepuff mate Thomas and I decided to tackle Frank. Ryan who was taken completely had guard was then surprised by his girlfriend's sister as Molly hit him with snow square in the face. The girl's successful attempt to capture the fortress caught the attention of the rest of the people.

They all raced to the fortress, even Rose and Lucy, who were trying to punish Hugo and Ben for their sneak attack. Through the fight we had all mingled together and were into playful banter or so it seemed. While Frank and I were wrestling in the snow, Frank having the upper hand, Scorpius suddenly pulled him off me. This caused surprised looks from both Frank and I. Rose came over too, looking slightly concerned. I wasn't sure what exactly was going through their minds but Scorpius should understand that it meant nothing, especially not after last night. I loved him, and did he not realise that doing this he could blow our cover? Well I could truly and honestly say that I never liked Frank that much. He seemed too perfect to me. That, and I couldn't stand all the praises Rose would make about her 'amazing' Frank.

"Is the fight over?" I asked, sitting up a bit, with a Cheshire grin.

"Now, I believe so Potter." Scorpius replied trying to act casual but I wouldn't let him get away with it.

"I don't think so Malfoy!" And with that I tackled him to the ground.

I hoped it wouldn't seem weird, but then again not many people noticed anyway. Everyone still seemed to engrossed with fighting each other, or in some cases like that of Rose and Frank, snogging each other. Playfully Scorpius and I rolled through the snow. Then we were running, and sliding, wrestling, and once again rolling until finally we were out of sight and range from the rest, sheltered by the bushes and trees in the far back of the garden.

With a thud Scorpius landed on the ground, taking me with him by my wrist and I stumbled on top of him. I smiled cheekily and with my free hand threw some more snow in his face. But his eyes turned dark and serious and he grabbed my other wrist, and before I could register what was happening he flipped me on my back and bent over me, his knees on either side of my body.

I stopped giggling and looked up at him. We were both out of breath and panting. Each breath formed thin clouds of warmth that disappeared in the sky. I gazed into his blue-grey eyes. His hair fell in his face and as he bent down further, tickled my check.

"Good morning Lily Luna." He said softly.

"Good morning Scorpius." I replied back, but I had barely said the words, or his lips were on mine. I kissed him back deeply. He still held my wrists so I couldn't hold him, but I moved my body and our hips made contact. He groaned and began to trail kisses from my mouth to my check and down the exposed area of my neck. I giggled as he blew hot air on my neck.

"Scorpius and Lily! Where are you?" My eyes flew open as I heard James' voice and I felt like a deer. Scorpius mirrored my gaze and rolled from me. He stood up and helped me up as well. Quickly we covered ourselves up again. We were just on time, before Sofia saw us and grinned.

"Had a nice _fight_?" She asked innocently. Scorpius glared at her.

"Shut up Belagrass, one word you spill and…" but Albus had caught up with his date and looked at us curiously.

"Where were you guys?" He asked looking us up and down.

"God Al, it's a snowball fight, things get out of had sometimes, and you know Malfoy never stops. Can we go inside now? I am freezing." I said, trying to sound nonchalantly before turning on my heels and walking back towards the house.

Sofia joined me and we linked arms, as if we had never done differently. She giggled.

"You're red."

"I am cold Belagrass."

"You're blushing Potter. Is Malfoy a good kisser?" She whispered, looking at me with her big grey eyes.

"None of your business." But Sofia just laughed.

I guess it was very easy to get used to the new development between Sofia and me. It seemed like we'd been friends forever. Of course I trusted her (my mind reading skills helping me) and I knew that she really didn't like what Amy did to me. Of course being a Slytherin and from an unforgiving family I could imagine Sofia's decisions. But I guess we all make mistakes in our lives and I could forgive Sofia, as I too hadn't been nice either. Besides I enjoyed her company. She understood me and if Al liked her then she had to be a good person inside.

During our fight outside, the adults had come down, and the fireplace was burning. While mum, Hermione and Astoria were making breakfast; the others were setting up the long dinning table for everyone to sit on. I had to say that I was thankful right now that Rose had dated Scorpius, the adults themselves had made amends and especially mum and Astoria got along very well. Dad and Draco…well there was a mutual understanding between the two, and one could clearly see the love flowing between Draco and his wife. I was starting to question myself why exactly I wanted to keep my relationship with Scorpius a secret. In truth, I was scared. I was scared of my family's reaction, of my friend's reaction and quite frankly that of the public. Although my family could get along with the Malfoy's didn't mean the rest of the wizarding world could.

After drying ourselves with a towel, we all sat down and had some breakfast. Unfortunately Scorpius and I were separated from each other but at that moment I didn't care too much. Through the chaos no one noticed that I had only nibbled one piece of French toast since I wasn't that hungry. I caught Victoire's eye, she was sitting next to Teddy, very close to Scorpius. She smiled at me broadly and I blushed and looked away. Teddy seemed to be interrogating Scorpius through eye signals. I smiled. Teddy might approve of Scorpius and I, but that didn't mean he wasn't any less protective of me.

Once we finished breakfast, or let me say, the boys had finished breakfast, we all gathered around the Christmas tree and waited for grandma and granddad to arrive. When they did, hot chocolate, coffee and tea went around and we started to gather the presents around the tree. The way we would celebrate Christmas was to sit a good large circle and then one by one give out the presents. Of course being with so many, the adults decided to sit on the dining table and leave us younger us to sort it out ourselves, which nobody seemed to mind. For the next two hours the sound of laughter, chatting and the ripping of paper were send through the house. I lost track of how many Weasley jumpers, Weasley products, feathers, and books were given. However I did pay close attention to Scorpius when he opened my present. It was a care-for-wand-set that I had gotten from Olivanders shop. I knew how much Scorpius loved Charms and I thought this would do his long and elegant rich brown wand justice. There was even a special bag, stand and box that you could put your wand in depending of where you were. From the minute he took of the wrapper, I saw he loved it. His blue-grey eyes lit up and sparkled. His eyes met mine and I smiled. He came over and gave me a long hug. My stomach flipped when he whispered thank you, and secretly placed a soft kiss right behind my ear. I blushed but figured I could blame the fireplace if anyone questioned it.

I myself received my standard purple with silver L jumper from grandma Weasley. James gave me new dragon leather gloves for Quidditch. Albus gave me a book about healing potions. Mum and dad decided to go with Al and gave me a new small potions set that I could easy take with me everywhere. I was bombarded with more earrings, scarfs, perfume and books. Uncle Charlie gave me a stylish dragon hide jacket, I guess similar to a muggle leather jacket. It looked absolutely wonderful and I gave him a big hug and put it on. My last package I opened was from Scorpius. I was curious what he would've gotten me.

I carefully unwrapped the small box from its green wrapping. Out came a black box with a silver Slytherin chest. Holding my breath I opened it. Inside laid a beautiful necklace. The necklace was made of silver and the pendant was a snitch. The golden ball with its silver wings shone at me. Instead of the Hogwarts crest it showed that of Slytherin just like on the box. I looked at Scorpius in amazement. He smiled back and motioned me to kiss the snitch. Confused I brought the golden ball to me lips. Surprisingly it opened! It was unbelievable! In the inside was craved a lily flower and on the other side a scorpion. Small tiny writing went from one side to the other and said: '_Forever_.' I beamed at him and tackled him in a hug. The rest looked up surprised. I waved away their glazes.

"Thank you Scorpius." I said and pulled my hair to one side so he could fasten the snitch. Once he was done he pulled me back into a quick hug.

"You're welcome Lily Luna."


	10. Back at Hogwarts

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 10 Back at Hogwarts

The Christmas break flew past, and before I knew it, I was curled up on the couch in the Slytherin common room, in front of the blazing fireplace, busy writing a Charms essay. Snow was wandering around the couch, prowling to find any mice.

The common room was basically empty. Most students has class, or were in the library. My year, and the 7th years were preparing for our O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Especially the 7th years, were starting to dominate the library, Scorpius, Gabriel, Aaron, and Brandon being part of them and the Weasley and Potter clan.

I was busy describing to my charms professor how to successfully transform a potions set into a muggle style kitchen when suddenly I felt someone push my hair to one side and give me a kiss on the neck. I giggled, recognizing Scorpius' scent.

"Hello gorgeous." He said into my ear leaving a trail of soft kisses along my neckline. I laughed and tilted my head back grinning.

"Hello yourself handsome." Then I froze, realizing we where in the common room, public space. I quickly looked around me. Being the daughter of Harry Potter, had one major disadvantage, paparazzi and they were everywhere.

My childhood was littered with them on the streets, the shops we went into, the restaurants we ate in, the space they occupied to try and watch us during the Quidditch World Cup in Brazil and later in Algeria. They knew everything it seemed of our family. Of my dad's childhood, the people he had met, the spells he had learned and deflected, his likes, and his dislikes. They knew where my parents had met, where they first kissed, when and where my dad proposed, and how much my parents loved each other. They liked the idea of them knowing exactly when my mum started to love my dad, or how she felt when he was searching for Horcruxes or when uncle Fred died. They also wanted to know about James' first word, Albus' likeness to his namesakes, and they wanted to know everything about me. They wanted to know who's red hair I got, who's eye colour I inherited, whether I was good at Quidditch and which position I would play the second they spotted my parents buy me a toy broom for my third birthday. They commented on my appearance, my red, then black, then red again hair. They commented on my height, my weight, my figure and my chances of modelling. They wanted to know my best and worst subjects at school, and whether or not I was starting to become 'evil' in the Slytherin house, or if I would become Quidditch captain, and of course to no ones surprise, my so called 'love life' was discussed. One word, one name, and the headlines with my name in it would scream at me the next day. My name had already stood along side Gabriel's, Aaron's, Brandon's, Michael Philips', Garret Haruun's, Bryan Thomas', and Quincy Cameron's name, all of which had received uproar either from my family, fellow students, or the general public. Yes the public loved to give me life advice on just about everything, some letters are quite hilarious. James, Al and I keep the best ones in one album to look at when we want to have a laugh.

It was my goal to not have Scorpius' name in the paper unless we wanted it ourselves. Of course Scorpius' name, especially his last name appeared in the paper often. In the first years after the war the Malfoy's were always mentioned in a bad way. But as years passed, they people started to see what Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria Greengrass were doing. They were donating money to rebuild infrastructure, donating to St. Mungo's Hospital for ones affected by the aftermath of war. They supported and set up excellent orphanages and did everything they could to help people. Astoria Greengrass thoroughly enjoyed charity and thus held fundraisers once every three months for different organization, also muggle ones. Unfortunately they still didn't always get recognition for all these things. Scorpius told me that as a child he was fully aware of what his dad and grandparents had done, but he also knew what they were doing now, and how much it frustrated him for people to hate so much.

He once told me this: "I will never deny that what my family did immoral, it was very terrible indeed. But people need to see how much my dad and grandmother have changed. People deserve second chances and my family took this second chance. I know how many people my family has hurt, but by now the amount of people that we have helped is almost twice as much. I hope that one day the name Malfoy wouldn't scare people but would be honourable again."

"Don't worry Lily, no one is here." Scorpius brought me back from my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" I asked still not completely convinced. Scorpius shook his head.

"No not completely but check the map." With the map he referred to the Marauders map, that dad 'gave' me. Well he didn't really give it to me, but he was so nice to show me where it was so I could take it. I quickly grabbed the map, which was lying next to me and checked. No one. With relief I put it down and focused my attention back to Scorpius.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"I was, until a _certain_ _someone_ distracted me from my work."

"Oh dear, is this _certain_ _someone_ attractive?"

"Very much so, I am afraid."

"Well I am sorry gorgeous, that is something I can't control."

"At least I can." And with those words I changed my hair the to match Scorpius' blonde hair. Scorpius laughed and went with his fingers through my hair.

"As beautiful and angelic as you look right now, I still prefer red."

"You decided to date a metamorphmagus."

"Yet we all know your favourite colour is your natural, just as Teddy wanted blue and Tonks pink." He laughed while I changed it back. I sat up, facing towards the fireplace as he sat beside me.

"It shouldn't be that way though! I feel like a failed metamorphmagus."

"How can you be a failed metamorphmagus?"

"Because the only things I can change is my hair, eyes and skin. I can't change the shape of my body at all, as much as I wish it at times. Tonks and Teddy could. Mum told me of times when Tonks would change her nose to that of a pig."

"Have you talked to Teddy about it? And your are perfect the way you are anyway, why would you want to change that?"

"Yes _of course_ I talked to Teddy, but he doesn't know, it's not like he can ask his mum, and there's not much information out there cause it's so rare." I sighed leaning against him. Scorpius started to stroke my hair.

"Then don't worry about it, love."

We sat in silence for a while, watching the flames flicker. Then Scorpius picked up my Charms essay and read it. He then got a quill and altered some mistakes. It was amazing having a boyfriend who was so smart and excelled at Charms. After Hogwarts he wanted to go to Egypt to learn more about the ancient magic used and the different types of wands that could be made. He told me he wasn't sure yet what kind of work he would do then, but he would be content studying more. I dreaded the idea. Being separated due to school was one thing, but being separated from each other by different countries was another, and that for two years. I didn't want to be apart from him at all. Scorpius said that we would figure everything out and that we could make it, that our love could make it. I believed in it too, but still I had this feeling of dread whenever we talked about the up coming future.

"There, all done! You wrote this brilliantly Lily! Improving every time! Who knows you might even get an 'O' for Charms too." Scorpius said finally and put the essay away and kissed me in my neck. I laughed squirming away from him to face him.

"All because of my amazing boyfriend!" I said and kissed him fully.

"Fancy going outside for Quidditch practice?" He asked, anxious as we could hear people coming towards us.

"Aye captain! I need some extra practice for our next game this weekend." I said and as we stood and started to walk outside, a few Slytherins came in.

"Oye Malfoy! Out for some Quidditch?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, "gotta win this one!"

"You better! Show those Gryffindor's what we've got and bring the cup home!"

"Always!" I piped in and followed Scorpius outside towards the field.

We practiced until it got dark and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"We have to win this one! You think you can beat your family?" He asked me smiling as we held hands.

"Of course, anytime. We have the best team of the school, we will win."

And we did.


	11. A Potter and a Malfoy

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 11 A Potter and a Malfoy

March was the month of shouting, screaming, fighting, and drama, in whichever order you prefer. Because you see, March is the month when Scorpius and I decided to risk our lives to tell the world we were dating. I still consider this an act of suicide.

It had been exactly 3 months, 5 days and 8 hours, since we had been dating 'unofficially' but we thought it would be the right time to tell the world, that the most unlikely couple…had indeed become a couple.

Funnily enough Scorpius' family took it very well and so did my mum and dad. I have a feeling they knew it all along. Since Astoria and mum have gotten quite close over the years I think they were almost overjoyed. But they were one of the few who liked it.

James, Albus, Gabriel, Hugo, and Amy hated it. The rest of my family and friends were generally too much in shock to really have an opinion. Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique supported me fully. Even Louis who was close with Scorpius also didn't seem to mind that much.

The world you ask? Well let's just say I have been getting a lot of critical life advice while Scorpius death threats. But apart from the weird looks, glares and gossip, I loved being finally able to be with the guy I love. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was mine, and mine only.

On our weekends we would go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the free time. Such as one particular afternoon;

It was raining terribly for a week. The grey sky, loud thunder, and cold winds had made Hogwarts gloomy and created a generally frustrated mood. To escape the depressing atmosphere, Scorpius and I went on a date to Honeydukes. The sweet store was such a beautiful place to be. Candy in every colour imaginable with all their unique flavours and attributes. Scorpius loved Floating Bubblegum.

"Lily,' he said, grinning madly, while holding up his favourite treat, 'have one!" He had just purchased an entire bag of them. I could hardly refuse. One Floating Bubblegum wouldn't add too much unnecessary fat. As I popped one in my mouth, Scorpius was already floating in the air. Excited I felt myself lift of the ground and reached his outstretched hand.

"Come on! Let's go outside!"

"Scor it's raining and it's cold!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Once around Hogsmeade and then we can warm up at the Three Broomsticks."

His light blond hair fell slightly in his face and his blue-grey eyes sparkled. I gave in.

"Ok, ok. But if we get in trouble or if I end up sick, it's your fault."

"Sure thing Princess." He grinned and pulled me outside. It didn't take long for us both to become drenched. Scorpius pulled me up higher from the ground. People were staring. I started to laugh and he joined in. I never thought that I could be so happy on such a dark, wet, cold, raining day. But that was what Scorpius; he brightened up my day every time. I didn't think I could survive without him in my life anymore.

"You're shivering." He stated as we descended back onto the wet stones.

"I wonder why Malfoy." He just shook his head as we walked to the Three Broomsticks as promised. Rosmerta's daughter Damara showed us to a table in the back, where we could sit privately. Damara, like her mother was a very attractive witch, with dark blonde hair, small curvy body, and large green eyes. She became the barmaid of the Three Broomsticks around 10 years before I started Hogwarts. I knew James, Fred, and Hugo had all fancied her at one point. I knew her very well and we were close. I guess she was kind off an aunt to me, and thus she would always make sure I could sit somewhere without being disturbed by anyone.

I sipped my butter beer and felt the warmth return to my body. The dim candlelight reflected in Scorpius' eyes as he watched me enjoy my drink. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

"It looks like your hair is on fire. It's gorgeous." He smiled and I couldn't help but blush. His long fingers twirled a strand that had come loose from my long messy ponytail.

"Well I think your hair is beautiful too, angelic."

"Angelic? Haha you sound like my mother!"

"It's true though! Especially if you keep it growing longer!"

"Oh has my longer hair reeled you in?"

"Very much so I am afraid Malfoy," I said, lightly going through his hair that was starting to reach his shoulders. "You could tie it in a ponytail, or I could braid it."

"Hahaha Lily, please! Do you want me to start looking like grandfather Lucius?"

"You could never Scorpius, you don't look in conflict with yourself all the time."

"Hey! He's gotten better over the years though, well I mean he's not great…but he's better than he used to be. I should probably thank my grandmother for that."

"I think it's interesting how easily your grandmother changed sides. She saved my father."

"Yes, I don't think she was as bad as people think she was, I mean she couldn't help being born into to oldest and purest wizard family, also having Bellatrix Lestrange as a sister was probably hard. Plus her mother, Druella, spoiled her rotten because she had the Rosier looks. She always needed someone to lead her like Bellatrix had, but who was compassionate towards her like Andromeda, which is what Lucius was. Unlike many pureblood marriages, my grandparents actually truly loved each other."

"I know, but why did she change at the end of the war?"

"My grandmother did everything to keep her family happy and safe, even if this meant going against certain morals. She'd grown up with blood purity, and wasn't brave or strong enough like her sister to defy her family, so she went along with Lucius. But once he was in Azkaban, she started to realise what impact the war had on her family, and she became fearful of what Voldemort would do to her family. That's when she started to change. I guess she saved your father out of motherly love, not towards your father, but for mine, and to protect him and her husband from Voldemort."

"It's so interesting to hear different sides of the war, I never knew your grandmother was like that."

"Not many people know Lily, unfortunately I guess. But surely the stories that your family tell are much more interesting and nicer to hear. You were all on the good side."

"That's doesn't mean they are all nice stories. I was so sad when I learnt about the deaths of my family members. Teddy went through a hard time, trying to accept what his parents died for. I guess he secretly had hoped that his mother wouldn't have gone to fight."

"I am quite sure Andromeda wished that too."

"Yeah, but I guess Tonks wouldn't have been able to live with herself thinking that she could have helped Remus…at least they are together now."

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying our drinks and the relaxed atmosphere. We didn't have to hide and be tense anymore, which was a nice change.

"You know, I was supposed to have a sister." Scorpius suddenly blurted out, his eyes fixed on me, perhaps to see my reaction.

"A sister? Really?"

"Yeah, she would have been in your year."

"Why, what happened?"

"Miscarriage. Parents were devastated, my mum wasn't able to get children afterwards."

"Oh, Scorpius. I…I am so sorry"

"It's ok, I was only two when it happened so can't remember myself, apart from the stories my parents told me. But I guess, I mean I always wished I'd had other siblings."

"I can't imagine living without James, Albus, and even Teddy, even though having siblings isn't always great."

"Haha yeah true. What is that muggle saying again? The grass is always better on the other side?"

"Greener, grass is always greener on the other side."

"Right that was it!" He sighed, "Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the mood, I just figured…"

"It's fine Scor, I want to know more about your family and about you!"

"But you already know so much about me."

"Hardly enough!"  
"Fine, ask me questions Lily Luna."

"Ok, well kind of on the topic of siblings, how many children would you want?"

"Hahaha well a minimum of three, but no more than five, so I don't know, four kids?"

"Four kids! Merlin, that's a lot! Imagine your poor wife, having to carry all of them!"

"Haha well then I hope I've found someone who is willing to carry them," He said while winking at me and I felt myself blush."

"Still that's a lot!"

"Well your mum had six brothers, how many would you want?"

"I don't know, two maybe. Then again with my luck I'd probably have twins."

"I'd love twins."

"Scor, imagine how heavy that would be, and how fat…"

"Fat? Oh Lily that's just part of it, and it will disappear anyway, knowing you."

"Says the man."

"I have a feeling, you'd be a very cranky pregnant lady."

"Shut up Malfoy, besides I can't be worse than Victoire."

"Right Victoire and Teddy. She due soon right?"

"Second week of April."

"That's only two weeks away!"

"Guess what they asked me!"

"What?"

"They want me to be godmother!"

"Aren't you a bit young to be godmother?"

"I am 16! Besides I hope I will never have to actually **be** a godmother."

"You and your unfortunate birthday."

"November 11th. You'd think they let me into Hogwarts but no, I have wait another year."

"Don't worry flower, I love you nonetheless." Scorpius said as he leaned in to me. I looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you too." And with that his lips reached mine.

It didn't matter how many times he kissed me, each one was hot and special. My heart took up speed and I felt the urge to get closer and closer and to melt away in his arms. Is this how my parents felt, how my grandparents felt, to be with the person you love?

We were so lost in each other that we didn't notice Al and Dominique come in, until Al roughly parted us by blasting us apart.

"What the hell Al! Leave me alone!"

"It was too disgusting to keep going!"

"How dare you! You'll regret that next time you snog Sofia!"

"You wouldn't think about doing anything!"

"Oh I so would _darling_ brother! In fact I'll make sure you _won't_ be able to even _touch_ her for the next couple of weeks!"

"Well maybe I came here to tell you something!"

"Well maybe you should start accepting my relationship with Scorpius and stop butting in. And _you_! Why didn't you stop him?" I said directing myself to Dominique, who stood their smirking at our sibling love.

"Chill flower. Al and I came here to tell you the good news."

"Which is _what_ exactly? Have people finally stopped spamming me?"

"Not quite, in fact I think you can expect some more of that."

"_Fan-fucking-tastic_."

"Haha but not because of your relationship with Scorpius."

"Why then, did they realise what kind of idiots my brothers are and they are now writing letters of sympathy?"

"Hey!" Al shouted and I could see him get ready to go into battle.

"For Merlin's sake shut up Potters! Lily Luna, Victoire has gone into labour!" Dominique shouted, flipping her natural light ginger hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

I stared at her with wide eyes. She relaxed and smiled.

"Labour? Victoire is having a baby? But…but she isn't due yet." I stuttered. Dominique smiled even more.

"Well two weeks is nothing really. Dad just sent his patronus to tell Louis and me. He's with mum at her flat. Apparently Teddy is worried sick and so dad had to take him outside. Anyway Hogwarts is excusing our remaining clan to go see them, as long as we are back tomorrow."

I let her information sink in before I started to grin.

"OMG she's having her baby! Teddy is going to be a father! That's amazing! When can we go? Now? Now? Can we go now? I can't wait to see it! It's going to be so adorable! Imagine Teddy! Can we go? Please!" I couldn't help but jump up and hug Dominique while jumping up and down. This had to be the best day ever! Then I looked at Scorpius and he smiled at me. "Scorpius can come too right?"

Dominique looked at both of us and bit her lip.

"Lily, I don't know. No one is bringing extras, I think we'll be crowded enough without the extensions."

"Right," I nodded and looked back at my angel. "You don't mind right?" He laughed.

"No of course not. This is family time. Don't worry, you can tell me all about it when your back. Sofia and I will celebrate for you guys. Just be back tomorrow." He winked and grabbed our coats and helped me put mine on. "Come on lets go back to the castle then." Excitedly I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, with Al and Dominique following us. I could have sworn Dominique whisper 'Aren't they cute?' to Al who seemed to reluctantly grunt in confirmation.

It had stopped raining and the sun seemed to gain the upper hand. I hummed on the way back to the Hogwarts with Scorpius joining me. Back at the castle, Dominique and Al already went up to McGonagall's office, while Scorpius and I stayed by the stairs. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so happy for your family Lily."

"Well technically it's your family too, congratulations with you're…. second cousin…once removed?"

"Haha I have no idea, but thanks sweetheart! Can't wait until you're back to tell me."

"I probably won't be able to wait, so expect an owl."

"That's fine too of course! Have fun flower."  
"Thank you Scorpius. I had a great day today."

"Me too. Now go, they are probably all waiting for you!"

"Haha you're right! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I walked up the stairs, turned, waved, and blew him a kiss. After he blew one back and winked I turned again and bounced up the stairs until I reached the office.

As I threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames like the rest of my family, I couldn't help but smile. This really was one of the best days of my life.


	12. The Little Lupin

The Talented Potter Girl

Chapter 12 The little Lupin

The best day of my life only got better. Using floo powder my family and I made our way to the apartment where Teddy and Victoire lived. It was in a nice muggle neighbourhood close to where Andromeda lived. Teddy was very attached to her and thus wanted to be close, especially since she was getting older. She'd turned 70 in January, which in wizard terms wasn't very old, but still significant. Once we arrived, my dad, uncle Bill, Granddad Weasley, and Teddy where in the living room. I could hear mum's, Aunt Fleur's and grandma Weasley's voices come out of the master bedroom. I looked at Teddy. He was a mess. His hair kept changing every second as he looked from his hands to the bedroom door and back. His dark eyes looked nervous. I tried not to laugh and walked over to him.

"Teddy." Startled he looked up at me, his hair changing a mint colour.

"Hey Lils, how are…." Victoire screamed and Ted stood up so fast I almost fell over, his hair becoming a light blond like Victoire's. My dad quickly came towards him. He motioned me to sit in the seat next to him, while he tried to calm is godson down.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. She is surrounded by women who know a lot about giving birth and they will help her. Now sit and drink this." He summoned a glass with a clear, pink toned liquid.

"For what?"

"Calms the nerves son. Now drink up."

"Why is it not done yet? She's been on it for an hour!" I'd never seen Teddy is such a state of despair. He looked like a lost puppy.

Looking around the room I saw that Al, Rose and Hugo occupied the couch. Roxanne decided not to come, because she had a lot of essays done on Monday, and knew that she'd see the newborn during Easter. Dominique and Louis had gotten chairs and were sitting with their dad, close to the door. Suddenly the door opened and we heard Victoire's angry screams.

"GET OUT IF YOU TWO CAN'T STOP BICKERING AT EACH OTHER. THIS IS –ARGH-PAINFUL ENOUGH AS IT IS!" and out came grandma and aunt Fleur, both giving each other furious looks, blaming the other for being send out of the bedroom. At that moment Andromeda appeared.

"Grandma." Was all Teddy managed to say before hugging her tightly. She patted his hair that had turned dark blue.

"There, there, Teddy, she'll be fine, I'll go help." She turned to face the just rejected women. "I knew this would happen." Aunt Fleur lifted up her head.

"Et eez outrageous. She eez my daughter, and I can 'elp 'er. I don't need grandmere's comments." With that she stood back up and walked back into the room.

Grandma Weasley looked furious, but Granddad calmed her down and she stayed seated next to him.

"Grandma, stay with me." Teddy managed to say, and Andromeda sat on Teddy's other side on the couch.

We all remained silent for a bit before trying to calm Teddy down. Al and Hugo had brought some Wizard Chess with them to play to pass the time. After half an hour James arrived alone. He nervously looked around the room and then at the bedroom door. Dad summoned a chair for him to sit on.

"Hey Dad, Lily. Teddy you look awful man. This is supposed to be one of the best days of your life." He punched him lightly in the arm to cheer his 'adopted' older brother up, but Teddy took it the wrong way. He glared, his hair changing a dark brown.

"I'll decide that myself, Potter."

"Just saying Lupin, just saying." With that he walked towards Al and Hugo to watch the match. I rolled my eyes and dad caught me.

"We all handle it a different way flower." He said smiling.

"Men are weird, Teddy is having more of a breakdown than Victoire has ever had throughout her pregnancy." Teddy sighed, putting his hands through his hair.

"I am making her go through pain."

"Theodore," Andromeda sat up straighter and looked her grandson sternly in the eyes, "You are over exaggerating. First of all women are _build_ to do this, secondly she also _choose_ to have a child, so stop pitying yourself. You are definitely not helping her this way. Stop being a soaked teabag and be a man. Your mother would be ashamed of you this way." I stared at her. I'd never heard her speak to Teddy this way, but I guess it was the Black in her. In any case it helped Teddy. He took a deep breath and started to relax himself a bit more, his hair beginning to turn his favourite turquoise colour.

"Lily dear," Andromeda turned her attention to me, "I heard you are dating my sister's grandson, Scorpius, congratulations! How is it going?" The room fell silent. Albus and James stopped their chess and looked at me, dad chuckled and even Teddy seemed to be listening.

"Thank you, it's going quite well actually." I blushed and the women smiled.

"How long has it been?"

"Um well officially it's been three weeks, but unofficially…"

"_Unofficially_ it's been more like three months, right _Lily_." James cut it and I glared at him.

"Stay out of it Jamesie. It's none of your business."

"It is! Who says he's right for you?"

"This is exactly _why_ I didn't tell you, cause you can't keep your bloody nose out of my business."

"You're only sixteen! You're way too…"

"James Sirius Potter don't you dare to bring up my age! You were thirteen when you started seeing Ma…"

"That's _completely_ different."

"You hypocrite!"

"ENOUGH!" Dad shouted. "Lily, sit back down. James you too, and leave your sister alone. Besides you definitely have no right to talk, now make sure you behave or I'll tell your mother about your third year excursions. You told us that was in fifth year." We both obeyed, but I heard James grumble that sounded something like 'black mail.'

"Anyway sweetheart, it's fine and quite fun to have a secret relationship at Hogwarts. I remember all the crazy places Ted and I would go to. I was glad when Bella left school, Cissy didn't watch me as closely as she did, so sneaking around became a lot easier." She sighed softly and I could see her happy memories flow through her eyes. Teddy held her hand. She stood up promptly as another cry was heard from the bedroom.

"Butterbeer anyone?"

The afternoon dragged on with waiting. The people in the living started to get more and more tense. Dad had to give Teddy another relaxing potion. At first we didn't dare to start eating dinner, but once it was past eight, with no sign of the child being born any time soon, grandma decided to make some thick mushroom soup. She and Andromeda switched with mum and Aunt Fleur, so they could eat something too.

"How is she?" Teddy asked mum as she sat down and stirred the soup. She looked tired.

"She's fine Teddy, it's just taking a while, and first births generally take the longest."

"But we are wizards, can't we do something?"

"Haha no, that would be to dangerous. This we have to do the hard muggle way, besides in the end it's not that bad." Dad coughed.

"Sure honey, you were just fine…"

"You were no use to me when James was born, in fact you were worse than Ron."

"If you'd had your wand, you'd have hexed me into I don't know what."

"You would've deserved it, besides it's a Weasley thing. Mum wasn't very calm either was she dad?" My granddad smiled.

"No your mother was quite…explosive."

"So Lily you better warn your future husband." Mum said, winking at me and I felt myself blush.

"Yeah Lily," Dominique laughed, "You don't know what Malfoy births are like."  
"The fact they only have one child can't mean much good." Louis joined in and people started laughing.

"Oh shut up…" I muttered under my breath and mum held my hand.

"Don't worry." She whispered.

Suddenly we heard Victoire shout.

"Oh dear, I think it's time!" Mum stood back up and she and Aunt Fleur heading back into the room but not before we all heard Victoire scream:

"MERLIN -ARGH- LUPIN, YOU FU-!" I looked at Teddy he significantly paled, his hair becoming a pale brown. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Teddy," I said and he looked at me. I gave him a smile and made my own hair bubblegum pink. He smiled back doing the same.

"Thanks flower."

We heard another cry, and then the door opened slightly and Andromeda appeared.

"Come in Teddy." He obeyed and we all held our breath as the door closed.

After a few minutes in silence we heard a cry, but not Victoire's voice, but a baby cry. We all looked at each other in joy. I listened more. The cry sounded loud and healthy, one of a baby that was upset that it had left the warmth of its mother.

Uncle Bill had stood up to walk over to the door, but it already opened with Aunt Fleur, holding the now silent baby bundled up in a white cloth. She had a radiant smile on her face, that of a proud grandmother.

"Et eez a boy!" She announced to the living room. "Bill darling, you 'ave a grandson." As Uncle Bill proudly took the boy in his arms we all tried to crowd around to see the new member of the family. I stood close to him, and could his peaceful chubby face, his eyes shut with a cute little button nose. I felt dad putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on lets see the parents." He said softly and I followed him into the bedroom.

Victoire lay on the bed with two pillows against her back, making her sit up. Her blonde hair had been braided down her back, but was sticking out in many places. Her cheeks were red from exhaustion but she still had her great beauty and looked as radiant as ever. Teddy sat next to her, holding her hand as he softly kissed her temple. He looked very happy, his hair a vibrant turquoise.

"Victoire, Teddy congratulations!" Dad said and Teddy got up to hug him. I went to Victoire to do the same.

"You ok Vic?"

"I've never felt better Lily. Where is he?"

"Outside. Everyone is trying to see him. What are you naming him?" A secretive smile played on her lips.

"Not yet, I want to announce it to everyone at the same time."

"Victoire!" Dominique bounced into the room. While speaking rapid French she embraced her sister. "Il est si mignon, Vic. Félicitations!" The two laughed and Louis joined them.

"Nous sommes tous si fiers de vous!"

"Merci Dominique et Louis."

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur came back into the room with the rest following behind. He walked over to his daughter and bent over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Congratulations sweetheart. He's beautiful."

"Thank you daddy." Victoire stretched out her arms to hold her son. Uncle Bill congratulated Teddy. James and Al came to Teddy's side.

"What is his name going to be?" Al asked as he looked at the child.

"I think James is a great name." James joked and Teddy laughed.

"Is everyone here?" he asked looking around the room.

"Well we are missing a few family members but they wouldn't fit in anyway," Rose answered, "so please just tell us!"

"Well then darling?" Teddy looked at his wife.

"Everyone, meet Remus Harry Lupin." Victoire smiled.

I looked at dad. He looked so happy and proud. Teddy faced him, smiling.

"Thank you, son." I could see tears forming in his eyes. I hardly saw my dad cry, so this was a big thing.

We celebrated through the rest of the evening. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione also came. Little Remus was passed around, though dad and Victoire both claimed him the longest. Once I finally got to hold my godson I felt at peace. He was so adorable, looking around him with his big brown eyes. His small patch of hair was a dark brown. We'd all waited to see if it had changed colour over the hours, but apparently he hadn't inherited the metamorphmagus ability from his dad. Then again Teddy didn't care, he was too happy about having a child in the first place. However it did give us a chance to talk about the rare ability that I too possessed.

"I remember Nymphadora's and Teddy's hair started changing within the first hour of their birth, it's been three now so the little one probably doesn't have it either." Andromeda stated while looking at Remus in dads arms.

"He could still be though," my mum said. "Lily started showing her ability definitely six hours after her birth."

"Really?" Andromeda exclaimed and looked at me with her dark curious eyes. "That's very strange." I started to feel uncomfortable, I was a metamorphmagus, I knew that, but she started to make me doubt it.

"I am going to go write an owl to Scorpius." With that I left the living room to go to the kitchen. I summoned some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Finally after hours of waiting, Victoire gave birth to a healthy son._

_His name is Remus Harry Lupin. Dad was so proud and emotional that Remus was named after him. He does resemble his grandfather though with his dark hair and eyes. He's so adorable when I held him. You two seem to have something in common already for he loves my red hair. For now he doesn't seem to be a metamorphmagus like Teddy, but Teddy doesn't seem to care, he's just so happy. It's very nice to see._

_I miss you darling, and can't wait to see you again tomorrow and tell you everything in more detail. Rose took a few pictures so I'll ask her to give me some copies to show you._

_All my love,_

_Lily _

Carefully I tied the letter to the waiting owl.

"To Scorpius, Moony, be back soon." And with that I let Teddy's owl loose into the late night sky. I looked up at the stars. Though there was more light pollution then at Hogwarts, they were still quite visible.

Mum had once told me as a child, that when someone died they became a star and looked over us. I always wanted to believe it, that someone my late grandparents were looking over me, same as Teddy's parents. Surely they would feel very proud to have become grandparents. I felt tired and drained as I sat at the kitchen table. As I laid my head on the table and started to drift of to sleep the only thought that passed through my mind was whether or not Nymphadora Lupin could have explained my weird metamorphmagus abilities to me.


End file.
